A Seer's Betrothal
by Randomisation
Summary: When Princess Asina is betrothed to Prince Liam for peace negotiations she hardly expects the new life she enters into. But will she - and her 'gift' be accepted? on hold
1. Prologue

The King and Queen sat in council.  Or rather that King led council and the Queen sat silently at his side.  The alliance negotiations between their small island of Everton and Tortall weren't going well.  Despite their younger son serving at the palace to become a knight they needed something to clinch the deal.  Usually it would be a marriage between an elder princess and an heir but with their two elder daughters already married in Yaman and Carthak and their heir already married to a Yamani princess (that negotiation had been rather complicated), that only left their two youngest children.  Aranias was out of the question because marriage to a Tortallan princess would ruin his knighthood which was vital for the negotiations.  And besides, it seemed that, unlike those of Everton, the Monarchs of Tortall really didn't want to loose their daughter.  All that was left was Everton's youngest daughter.

As the council reached this decision, the Queen sighed.  Noticing, the King gave her a silent look of agreement.  It wasn't that they didn't want to loose that daughter, to be honest she was shameful to them, but it was just that she was far less shameful confined to the palace _in_ Everton than she would be _representing_ Everton. 

The two Monarchs excused themselves and walked out onto the balcony.  Looking out into the garden they could see the girl discussed sitting on the grass with what looked like a huge wolf.  It licked her face and she laughed quietly.  But as always the sound seemed slightly weary.  The Queen turned to her husband frantically,

"Guillaume, we can't betroth her to a Tortallan Prince.  Look at her.  She acts like a child.  Or she acts with knowledge far past her age.  And what about the screaming at night, the visions, her impropriety.  It's impossible.  The alliance of two countries resting on _her_ shoulders?  I don't think so! Look at her!" 

The King called his daughter to come to the council, surveying her as she walked up the steps, plain dress hidden by a soft shawl that covered her like a shroud from head to toe.  The wolf bounded off across the garden as she walked up the steps to the balcony resignedly. 

Watching her, the King knew it was true.  She'd always been a loner, was never sociable unless Aranias was around.  And since he had left for Tortall seven years ago she had hardly spoken.  The loud laughter that had so vexed the monarchs was gone.  She walked around in a dream, hardly returning to the real world.  And the visions and prophesies had increased. 

She had reached the balcony now and the Queen was berating her for "letting that mangy wolf in again."  The girl took it in silence then followed her parents into the meeting room.  More negotiations followed, before the king looked once again to his daughter, sitting silent in the corner, her shawl hiding and shadowing her face.  She gave no sign that she had heard anything, but then you could never be sure with her.  With a quiet sigh he turned back to the Tortallan delegates.  "It's settled then.  To finalise our agreement, Prince Liam shall be married to Princess Asina."  The delegates nodded and the two parties bowed.  "She shall be presented in Tortall in a month."

Nobody heard the little sigh from the figure in the corner, nor saw the slight look of distress that passed across her usually blank or dreamy face.  And nobody noticed the sixteen year old princess slip out of the room, to once again meet the coal black wolf.  She returned, sad, to her room later that evening, the wolf having abandoned her that night.  And once again, nobody noticed.


	2. Chapter One

The Prince groaned, flinging himself down onto his bed.  His friends looked on sympathetically.  "So you are betrothed then?" Eremin asked, though it was more of a statement that a question.  Liam looked at his tall, fair-haired friend and sighed heavily.  "Yes."  And that single word held more weight than fifty words shouted.  "Who is it?"  the other boy in the room asked.  Lachran of Mindelan was a year younger that the other two but they were firm friends none-the-less.  He hadn't picked up his aunt's expressionless façade and his tanned face was depressed, in sympathy for his friend.  Someone had once remarked that he should have been a player, even his golden brown hair seemed to droop. 

"An Everton Princess.  Named—"

The fourth friend burst into the room, ebony hair whirling.  Looking at the despondent faces his expression changed to a look of bewilderment. 

"The only time I've ever seen you this depressed is when you were nearly betrothed to that Maren Princess.  And you can't be betrothed this time.  The only country there are negotiations with is Everton."  The others stared at Prince Aranias of Everton in surprise.  Finally Liam spoke.

"You must have forgotten your younger sister then because she's my betrothed."

Aranias sat down suddenly, looking incredulous.  "You're betrothed to Asa?"

Liam frowned, "Princess Asina if that's the same thing."  Aranias gaped at him.  "Wait, Asa?  You can't be betrothed to Asa.  That's—"

"The truth," Liam interrupted with finality.  Aranias continued to gape.  Asa?  His sister.  Betrothed to a Prince?  Responsible for peace negotiations?  No Way. 

"Why not, anyway?"  Eremin asked confused.  "And you might want to shut your mouth you're letting in flies," Lachran added.  Aranias shut it.  Realising that his friends were staring at him expectantly he attempted to explain. 

"Well she….I mean…..it's just…." He sighed, "She's just not the type alright."  The expectant look stayed riveted on him.  "Asa – she's different.  No, I mean, oh I don't know what I mean.  By now I'd have expected my parents to have sent her to a cave on the mountain, out of sight and sent people and their problems to 'the old seer'.  But I suppose they couldn't do that.  Some of the nobles might object if the princess suddenly disappeared.  But to betroth her!  I know they wanted to get rid of her but I can't see how this was the best idea.  I suppose as she is the only Princess left it was the only option but really!  To make her responsible for the success of negotiations…" he whistled.  "They trust her less than me especially considering the amount of pranks the two of us pulled.  And they say it's got worse since I left…" Realising that he was babbling and his friends were staring at him even more now, Aranias finished with a weak; "I don't believe it…"

"What's got worse?" Eremin asked looking confused.  The others nodded in bemused agreement.  Aranias looked decidedly uncomfortable, as if he'd said something he shouldn't have.  There was and awkward silence.  Finally Lachran broke it with a characteristic comment; "Well at least we learned something else that makes you talk no sense.  The only other time I can think of is when…"  Aranias glared at him.  "Will you stop mentioning her?"  For the first time, Liam gave a small grin at the old joke.  They all knew of Aranias' old infatuation of one particular lady none of them cared to mention in his hearing.  Well, except for the occasional _hint_ of course…

"We're getting away from the point here guys." Eremin reminded them with his usual curiosity, and unwillingness to let a subject drop.  (something he had inherited from his Uncle, Nealan of Queenscove, although had been saved from picking up the insufferableness that came with it by his mother's genes.)  "Why exactly is it wrong for her to be betrothed to our dear friend Liam here?"  "And answer so that we can understand this time," Lachran added with a grin. 

Aranias looked at his friends and once again wondered how to say it plainly without saying anything that his sister would prefer to say herself.  Deciding that there wasn't one, he resorted to shrugging helplessly and saying nothing.  When this didn't work he tried, "It really isn't any of your business."  Unfortunately it was the wrong thing to say.  Liam, who usually never lost his temper, exploded.  "None of my business! None of –" he spluttered.  "You seem to forget that _I'm_ the one marrying her thank-you very much!  If she's so much of a _freak_ that she shouldn't be let out of her rooms, I think I ought to be told!"

Had it not been for that word, and the tone it was said in, Aranias might have kept his temper and managed to give some kind of half explanation that might have satisfied his friends.  But at the word 'freak' he control snapped.  A hundred images of others saying that word to his sister, sped through his mind as he stood up to glare at Liam.  He could see her laugh it off a few times, ignore them or cry alone in her room.  And he could see her do exactly what he was doing now, as he hissed at Liam, lashing out in anger.  "You don't deserve to know anything about her unless she wants you to.  You think she wants to know every little thing about you before she arrives?  Better to be what some idiots call a freak than to have no _feeling_."  The jibe at the time Liam had done nothing to help someone had been too good to resist, never mind that the boy had killed himself with guilt about it afterwards.  "You think you will manage and be the perfect Prince but you will fail!"  Another sore spot.  "Asa will _hate _you!"

Liam also stood up, glaring the same unnatural hatred towards his best friend.  "Well it's a good thing I hate You then because now I won't have any obligation to like her!"  The other boy glared at him with renewed hatred.  _Well done Aranias, now not only does he think her a freak without meeting her, he's decided not to like her as well. _ His anger stemming from more protectiveness of his sister, Aranias turned and stormed out of the room.  Liam soon followed, in the opposite direction.  The other two looked at each other helplessly, knowing full well that some kind of drastic measure was called for to re-unite the two.   Unfortunately, for once neither of them had any ideas.

Asa rubbed a hand tiredly against her eyes, having no idea that she was the subject of intense argument.  This was lucky, as had she known, she would have demanded that they quarrellers never say her name again.  In less than polite tones.  However, since she didn't, there was nothing to distract her from the busy seamstresses and the Etiquette Mistress's lecturing, which were quickly beginning to cause her to loose the tight grip she had on her temper.  The night before had not been a good one; after trying hard to think of anything good about her betrothal she had only thought of two things.  Seeing her brother and getting away from her parents.  Another small part of her was infinitely curious about the country that so often figured in her dreams or visions, but that part was firmly ignored.  It was already late when Asa had given up on that and finally decided to go to sleep, but it had been a sleep plagued with confusing, nonsensical dreams, and most of all The Dream.  The Dream that made her wake up sweating, often screaming, and totally unsure of what anything meant.  Waking with a feeling of knowing, but unable to even get simple things clear in her mind.  In fact, when Aranias had been there, and had woken to her screams, she had often been unable to speak anything but gibberish.  Not that anyone else knew.  Too frightened by her screams, no-one came to comfort her now.

This was the reason for her fatigue.  And being dress fitted didn't improve matters.  Especially when she was not only being dress fitted, but also taught the finites of etiquette.  _At the same time.  _As if she didn't have enough to deal with as it was.  There were two weeks until the ship left for Tortall and she still hadn't figured out a way to transport Shadow safely and secretly.  It seemed that hiding a huge wolf was more difficult than she had originally thought.  Perhaps once she was on the ship, she would have a cabin and Shadow wouldn't have to be so hidden.  But then you came to the problem of where he would pee….

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the Etiquette Mistress and then the sharp jab of a pin as a seamstress was distracted.  And it was easy to be distracted when this Mistress got angry.  "Princess Asina, are you even listening to me?"  Looking up at her, Asa decided that a white lie was probably the best in this situation however sinful.  Not that she had ever had any qualms about lying.  Especially to Mistresses who, after her nod, quizzed her on what had been said for the last hour.  Which she had, as a princess, of course been listening to.  Which was why she couldn't remember a single thing. 

The Mistress glared at her.  "Oh, err, right… the first thing I'll say to him is…." A thought blossomed... "Hello!?"  The woman looked shocked.  "Of course not child.  What do you want him to think – that you are a barbarian?"  Personally, Asa couldn't care less, and from what Aranias had said in his letters, Prince Liam wasn't a sucker for formality.  She hoped.  Else she was in so much trouble.  The mistress was still staring at her expectantly, like a bomb about to go off.  _Think Asa, think. Something you would never dream of saying normally works. _ "Um, you aren't walking straight?"  The Mistress practically exploded.  "What do you mean you aren't walking straight?  Do you think him to be a drunk child?  I am getting nowhere with you!  The impropriety!"  And so on.  _Oops.  Perhaps not this time then.  Oh right, it was Eremin of Masbolle who didn't walk straight.  Wasn't his father's brother's wife the Lady Knight or something?  That was it.  _

The Mistress finally stopped ranting when the seamstresses had finished fitting Asa for the dress.  "Go and change into an evening dress.  You will practice dining with the family tonight.  At the sixth bell sharp.  I'll see you tomorrow; Princess Asina has another fitting for her ball gown."  This last remark was directed at the seamstress.  Turning back to Asa who had frozen in horror she said irritated, "Quickly now."  Asa turned and ran off, ignoring the calls at being 'ladylike'.  Arriving at her room she flung herself down on the bed, trying to suppress a groan.  These next few weeks were going to be _long._

Three weeks later, having survived fittings, manners and a journey of concealing Shadow, Asa stared out of the window in the carriage at the Palace at Corus.  She knew what it looked like, having accidentally seen a vision of it when tracing the words, written by Aranias in his letter, longingly, but that was different to actually seeing it.  Visions were always too clear or too vague.  This was infinitely more, err, real.  _Well it would be you dolt, it is real! _ She berated herself scornfully, but admitted that she had not quite expected it.  _Well, _she thought nervously, before glaring mentally at herself for being so weak,_ here goes nothing._


	3. Chapter Two

ok i 4got a disclaimer in the other chaps so just to make it clear - i own nothing here except the people who don't feature in tp's books. ::jealous glare:: but i own the plot. ::happy once again::

katgirl07 - thanx so much 4 reveiwing! i woz beginning to get depressed and ur reveiw made me decide 2 update. thanx!

to anyone else - i need advice on whether i am rambling and should get to the point or if it's fine or if i should change it. please reveiw and tell me what you think. (no im not begging, simply asking for advice. kinda...) oh and i hadn't got the hang of the updating thing thats why there werent' any author's notes before.

Chapter Two

Though the monarchs of Tortall had vaguely expected some kind of traditional dress or custom from the arriving Everton Princess, they had not been prepared for the girl who stepped out of the carriage. Followed by a severe looking woman she presented no elegant beauty as the ambassadors of Everton had led them to believe. No, it was impossible to see anything of her facial beauty for, from head to knees, she was covered in a shawl that she hunched under, as if hiding shamefully from the world. Her expression was completely hidden, but, from the way she held herself, Queen Thayet felt that it must be one of shyness, slight shame and nervousness and immediately felt a little sorry for the girl. After all she was only sixteen which did seem rather young when she considered it in the light of her own daughter Lianne.

She was pretty right about the expression. However much she tried to hide it, Asa was nervous and rather shy of the monarchs. Not having ever been amazing at meeting new people at the start, her reputation of madness had done nothing to improve matters. She had always much preferred being alone or with Aranias or Shadow than with others and the fear of rejection. Looking up, her face safely shadowed by her shawl, Asa gazed at the Prince standing beside his parents. He was handsome enough, jet black hair quite tall, well built, but the cold look in his sapphire eyes was confusing. Surely he had no reason to dislike her yet? They hadn't even met! _Not that it's likely that he will anyway,_ the pessimistic part of her mind whispered. _Shut up!_ She told it angrily. _He liked Aranias didn't he? I'm sure he'll give me a chance anyway. __A chance?!_the other part of her mind retorted. _Nobody bothers to give the seer girl a _chance._ Remember? _She remembered, and also remembered the shawl draped around herself. With a slight feeling of shame she pulled it around herself. It really was illogical, as she had often thought to herself, that when ashamed by being shrouded she tried to hide herself more. _Now I'm arguing with myself! Not a good sign, Asa. _With a frustrated sigh at herself and the world, Asa walked demurely up the steps.

Liam struggled to keep from glaring at the girl coming towards him. Aranias' words still rang in his head, though more as a memory of how a grudge started than an actual insult now. He knew that coldness showed in his eyes but didn't care. _If she really cared about what I think, she wouldn't hide herself behind that shawl._ He thought, angrily. _I suppose the ambassadors lied when they said she was pretty. And they didn't have a portrait. Else why would she hide like that? _He wouldn't admit that he was slightly intrigued. Her figure didn't seem to be any cause for shame, and her height was nothing out of the ordinary, a slight bit smaller than normal. He could see nothing in her appearance that would cause her to hunch under her shawl. And yet, despite being so hunched and hidden, she still had something, not commanding exactly, but more an air of calm and collection, of dignity. He noticed this and also an air of mystery. Liam had always liked to solve puzzles and now, without even meeting her, he was sure that she definitely was a puzzle. _But I don't want to solve this one._ he thought, annoyed with himself. _Being related to Aranias, the answer will probably be bad anyway. _He wouldn't admit that despite all the bad feeling between them, Liam missed his best friend.

Reaching the Royal Family, Asa dropped into a curtsey, realising halfway through that it was an Everton curtsey, half bow in fact, and they did things differently here. Now she wished she had paid some attention to the Mistress, or at least to the things that might have saved her some embarrassment. _Oh well._ She thought ruefully. _I never do make things easy for myself. _The King smiled at her, welcoming. "I am afraid that first you will have to be introduced to the council and the betrothal fully cemented." _Cemented? _Asa thought nervously, _is that even a word? What's going on?_ The king carried on, "Then we can move on to more personal matters, such as less formal greetings and you can make yourself at home. If that is alright with you." He nodded to her. Realising that it was actually a question, not a 'question' hr parents asked that required no answer, she fumbled for something appropriate.

"That is fine thank-you, your Majesty." _Curse my accent, _she thought silently, _I just hope he never asks me to pronounce his name! _The King nodded again, seeming to take no offence, and lead her into the council room, his wife, Liam and the Mistress following.

After facing a council of men and one woman, Asa was relieved when they retired to the Monarch's personal chambers. The Queen smiled. "We need not bother with formalities. I am Thayet and my husband is Jon or Jonathan. As I am sure you guessed, that is Liam. Please feel perfectly at home here, we are glad to have you." _I'm not, _Liam thought rebelliously. He saw the shawl that had hidden her face had fallen back a bit and you could make out gently carved features. She looked nervous. "Thank-you your…um." Asa decided to stop there. The King – Jon – smiled at her kindly, "As Thayet just said, you can call us by our names." She nodded mutely.

"Is something wrong?" Thayet asked gently. "Would you rather call us something else or…" she trailed off. Asa turned her face away as if expecting retribution, "I can't pronounce it," she whispered in a voice hardly audible. Thayet laughed, a rich sound. "Don't worry child, I can think of much worse things to be called than just my name mispronounced!" Asa smiled. So they weren't like her parents!

A woman, who looked to be approaching forty, poked a red head around the door. "Sires, can I speak to you? The council has thought of something and it's important." The King nodded. "You two get to know each other a little. We may be awhile so amuse yourselves however you wish." To Liam he said pointedly, "Perhaps later Asina would like a tour of the castle?" Then, he and the Queen were gone.

Liam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Why did Alanna have take his parents away _now _of all times? The Princess also sat silent. _Great marriage we'll have. _He thought bitterly. _When we can't even talk to each other!_

Asa surveyed Liam carefully, as the silence stretched between them. Why wouldn't he say something? Some kind of conversation. _First thing you say to him, come on Asa think. What is it supposed to be? _But she wasn't sure the Mistress had ever told her. Or at least not when she had been listening. She gave it a try anyway. "Um…Hello?"

Liam started. She had said something. He looked at her. She had sounded uncertain and now she looked nervous, as if he might say something to hurt her or something. _But why?_he wondered. _Aranias can't have told her anything. _He decided he'd better answer. "Hi." She looked confused. He sighed inaudibly. Did he have to spell it out? "Hello." He corrected himself, more clearly. She gave a small smile. "Um…ah…I don't know what else to say!" Liam grinned suddenly. "How are you?" It was the first thing he had learnt in Carthaki and Scanran, which he had learned as a page, and he was willing to bet it was the same for her and Tortallan.

Asa sighed with relief; familiar territory! "I am fine, thank-you. How are you?" "Fine," Liam replied shortly, remembering that he wasn't supposed to like her. _But being polite isn't liking her is it? _a small voice whispered at the back of his mind. _To hell with Aranias, _he finally decided. _I'll do what I want. Although that doesn't necessarily mean liking her either. _"Would you like to look around the castle?" he asked, remembering his dad's idea. "And meet some of my friends if they're around?" Immediately after saying that Liam realised it was a bad idea. She probably had heard from her brother's letters that the two were friends and now he might have to find him. Pushing it from his mind he focused on her reply. "If you are wanting to then yes thank-you." _Her grammar's almost as bad as Aranias when he first came here! _Liam thought amused, before leading her out into the hallway.

Asa said nothing as they walked down the corridors, too overwhelmed to think of and then make conversation. It was huge. Some corridors were small and windy, while others had huge roofs and paintings decorating the walls. _Come on Asa, you lived in a palace all your life, it's not like this is any different! _But however firmly she told herself so, the palace in Corus was infinitely different to the one back home. It was busier, more colourful. And it was different, which counted for a lot. Slightly intimidated, she pulled the shawl closer around herself. Liam noticed, and looked at her sharply. It was a strange custom, that a princess would be hidden like that. _But she's different, remember, _he thought bitterly. _And she'll hate me, according to Aranias. _He was interrupted by the arrival of his friends at yet another corner in the corridors.

"I told you, it's impossible, what do you think we've been trying to do for the last month?" Lachran argued, waving his arms around expressively. Eremin nudged him. "Oh, hi Liam!" he finished, trying not to look like he had been thinking up schemes to get his best friends friendly again. "What are you doing then?" he continued. Liam looked at him suspiciously. "This is Princess Asina of Everton, Asina this is Lachran of Mindelan and Eremin of Masbolle."

"The player and the one who is down to Earth but won't walk straight." Asa said calmly before clapping her hand over her mouth. _Please let me have said that in Eve not Tortallan. Please, please, please. _

They three boys were staring at her open mouthed. _No such luck, then. _She huddled further under her shawl and looked at the floor. After a minute the boys exchanged glances. "Pardon?" Eremin managed weakly. "Uh…um…well…uh," Asa shut up. Lachran grinned suddenly, "Let me guess, Aranias told you that?" Asa was saved from answering by another suspicious voice that came from a personage around the corner.

"Aranias told who what?" Lachran and Eremin looked at Liam hoping to somehow deter the argument or awkward moment that could follow but were distracted by the sudden and abrupt change in the Princess. Her shawl was suddenly away from her face, revealing a pretty face framed by ebony hair, and her posture went from bent to straight in a moment.

"Nias!" Asa cried. Rounded the corner and she found herself swept up in a tight hug. "Asa! bene tyen lior? ii nyosor lui maya!" (Asa! how are you? I missed you so much!) She smiled a genuine smile of true happiness for the first time in seven years, before replying, still in Eve, "I should be asking you the same thing!" Her expression turned thoughtful for a moment, "I suppose you could say I might have missed you. A little…" Aranias mock-glared at her and she finished off her sentence, "…mostly…every day for the last seven years!" He grinned, hugging her again. "That was what you meant to say. How's Everton been? And Shadow the wolf cub, what happened to him? And how exactly did you end up here? What were the –"

Liam coughed. Aranias turned to glare at him. "What?" Liam opened his mouth but Eremin got there first, "We were just taking your sister on a tour of the palace and to show her to her room so you could continue your 'catching up' then? Not that we mind exactly, but listening to people talk in a language we don't understand can be a bit boring." Aranias nodded slightly, still glaring daggers at Liam who completely returned the stare. Asa frowned slightly, in confusion. "Weren't you supposed to be friends?" she asked her brother in Eve. "Not any more," he replied pointedly, so engrossed in glaring at Liam that he didn't realise he spoke in Tortallan. "What's that supposed to mean?" Liam exclaimed, angrily. Eremin and Lachran exchanged glances, then each took an arm of a friend and practically dragged them apart, Asa in between, wondering just what was going on.

They walked to a huge decorated door. "That's the portrait gallery, if you want to see it." Liam said, managing to be civil. "Of course she doesn't, who in their right mind would like to see rows of dead people?" Aranias retorted scornfully. "I wasn't asking you!" Liam snapped back. Asa almost groaned. "Why don't we walk through it to whatever is on the other side?" she suggested, trying to compromise. "The gardens," Eremin said helpfully. She gave him a weary smile, before saying slowly and clearly, "I am wanting to go through the gallery to de gardens please." Liam looked away from Aranias, remembering his manners, and offered his arm to her politely, muttering under his breath, while Aranias muttered what Asa could recognise as Everton swear-words. _Maybe I'll just let it drop and they'll get over it. Although come to think of it, judging from Aranias character and what Liam's probably is, I'd say they won't. _

They continued down the galleries and Asa gaped at the paintings. What particularly interested her was the line of portraits of honoured knights who had service the realm long ago. Some were women. About to drift over to them, Asa looked at the two princes who were still glaring, ignoring and making snide comments by turn. _I'll come back later,_ she promised herself silently. Finally, they reached the door at the end of the gallery. "That took long enough," Aranias said with an exaggerated sigh. Eremin and Lachran groaned together, glancing at the princess. It was unclear what her feelings were, as her face was once again shadowed. Liam glared once again at Aranias, "Well it wouldn't have taken so long if you hadn't made such a fuss in the first place!" "Me! Make a fuss! You're the one who…" Eremin and Lachran exchanged yet another glance of hopelessness as the Princes continued to argue. As they had thought a month ago it was going to take a miracle to re-unite those two.

Luckily, the Miracle was standing right next to them, steadily loosing the last grip she had on her temper.


	4. Chapter Three

Another chapter! sorry it's not as long as the others i wanted to get it posted.

Thanks to pinky, therogueauthor, angel-on-earth and Kara Adar ur reveiws were really encouraging. i couldn't work out how to double space on the net so advice on that would be welcome.

if anyone else wants to review....(i'll leave the next words to ur imagination)

Chapter Three

Asa had had it. If her brother and the prince had to argue they could do it elsewhere. And she was pretty sure she knew what had made Aranias angry enough to fall out with a friend, since it had happened before and she didn't like it. Admittedly he had been nine at the time, but she wasn't sure he would have changed _that _much. Spotting an open doorway, she formulated her plan.

Striding out in front of the two bickering boys and their friends, she whirled to face them. "That's enough!" All noise ceased, suddenly. Her shawl had fallen back, and anyone who cared to look and had half a brain cell, could see she was angry. _Uh oh,_ Aranias thought weakly, recalling other times his sister had lost her temper.

"I don't care what's the matter with you, only that it's not right and it's grating on my nerves!" She grabbed hold of each prince's arm and practically threw them into the room. Too stunned to object and in Aranias' case, knowing it would be useless, they stared at her from inside the room. She glared at them, one hand on the door, and said in a sweet, patronising voice, "Now, are you two going to sort it out, then? I'm sure you can manage that." She abandoned the sweetness, returning to anger, "Because I'm not letting you out until you do!" The door slammed. There was silence, except for the sound of her skirt moving as she sat down on a convenient row of chairs close by.

Eremin and Lachran gaped at her. She glared at them, before realising that she wasn't angry with them but with their friends and settled with an innocent stare. "I'm sure they'll sort it out eventually. Just needed a kick in the behind to get on with it!" The two nodded, slightly awed, and sat down on the chairs beside her.

Liam stared at the door in shock. Aranias simply sat down, resignedly. There was a silence. Finally, Aranias groaned, leaning back in the arm chair. It was strangely comfortable. Looking around, he realised that they were in what were formally called entertaining rooms, and what Lachran called cosy-chats-with-people-you'd-rather-not-know rooms. He raised his eyebrows slightly. _Well that's appropriate. _

Liam glanced at him. "You're not going to ask her to open it?" Aranias gave him a Look. "Are _you_? It won't work. She keeps her word." He realised that this was slightly untrue. "Well, when she wants to anyway," he amended. Liam looked at the door, calculating.

"And even if we both used royal command it wouldn't work. I've tried it, my brothers and sisters have tried it. And it only works for my parents because they can cause punishments quickly." Aranias added, correctly guessing what Liam was contemplating. Liam groaned, also sinking down into a chair. "So basically we're stuck in here." An idea blossomed.

Aranias clipped it at the bud. "Lying won't work either. It's not just getting out of here, it's living with her when she finds out. Because she will." Silence descended once again.

"What was—" "Why were—" Aranias sighed. "You go first." "No you." He glared at Liam. Liam glared back. Aranias was the first to give in. "I was _going _to say; what was the point in drawing out our argument, because I think that's what you're supposed to say when you make up right?" He shrugged, "Now that I think of it, I can think of the reason but I thought I might as well say it anyway."

Liam raised his eyebrows. "I was going to say about the same thing, except differently. Not a completely stupid question. Maybe."

"Seeing as you made me speak first, you have to answer first." Liam glared at him. "I don't see how that's fair." Aranias grinned. "Perfectly fair. Now answer."

"Um…it was because of her wasn't it?" Aranias gave a quick nod. "And you were—"

"It wasn't my fault! You're the one who started it!"

Liam spluttered. "No I didn't! I said something, and you lost your temper! I don't see how that's _my_ fault!"

"Don't remember what you said? Well you called my sister a _freak_! I think that justifies me loosing my temper! And besides, you'd already lost yours!"

"Well, you didn't exactly help! Rambling on about the person _I _have to live with for _the rest of my life_! It was bad enough already! And then you started yelling at me about—"

"Fine!" Aranias snapped, calm, royal side kicking in. "We both lost our temper! But—"

"It shouldn't have lasted for that long," Liam cut in, having also calmed down thanks to royal blood. The two boys nodded. "Peace?" Aranias said without much question. "Peace," Liam replied, sealing the deal.

It was something their friends would never understand. The working of minds of kings. Brought up so as to be ready to take the throne if the heir had an accident, both understood some of the intricate workings of alliances and deals. And besides, quarrels get boring after a while.

They grinned at each other. "Who would have thought that the cause of our argument would end it?" Liam said, with amusement. Aranias nodded. "Unfortunately, now we have to get Asa to open the door."

Asa noted with amusement, that neither boy tried to bang on the door, or ask her to open it. _So Aranias does still have a brain! That's a surprise. Hope this doesn't take too long though. Sitting around can be rather boring, especially when your companions don't seem inclined to talk to you. _In fact, Eremin and Lachran were unsure of what to say, something Asa was oblivious to. Her supply of social intelligence was used up for the day.

Finally there was a knock on the door. "Possible for you to unlock this now, Asa? Much as we enjoy sitting in here, the view is becoming a bit boring." Asa smiled slightly. "You couldn't mean the room, surely, Aranias?"

"Well I was trying to find a polite way to object to the company, but didn't have any ideas!" He replied jokingly. "And what does de company say about this?" "I'm afraid the company will have to say straight out that Aranias isn't what I most want to look at right now!" Liam objected.

The door opened. "Finally!" Lachran mock groaned. "Took you long enough!" Liam looked offended. "Do not mock the meetings of Kings, for you cannot understand!" "You're not Kings, you're not even heirs," Eremin scoffed. Asa felt slightly faint at this statement as if she was drifting, and unbidden, words came, no trace of accent apparent.

"Yet they will remain Kings of themselves in all things but one." Aranias immediately grabbed his sister's arm. Her face was slightly pale, eyes unseeing. He waited, but when she said nothing more, waved a hand across her face. She blinked, all feeling of distance gone, and stumbled slightly, one leg giving way. Aranias steadied her, concerned, "Are you alright?" Asa stared at him, getting her bearings, before replying, "Yes, I'm fine. Nothing wrong."

Aranias expression turned to excitement, which was totally different from the confusion of his friends. "Do you know what it is? The one thing?" Asa sighed slightly at the inadequacy of her words. "Nai, I'm sorry, I don't."

Aranias shrugged her apology away, "Did you hear Liam! We're going to rule ourselves except for in one thing!" Asa touched his arm. "I didn't quite say dat. A King rules, but not always the way he want to. You got to think about that too." Her brother glared at her, "I was having happy images. What do you think it means then?"

"You mean you don't understand what you said? Or you didn't say it on purpose? I don't get it," Eremin interrupted, voicing the thoughts of them all. Asa looked at him with thinly veiled sadness, "I say many things I don't understand. Do we going to the gardens?"

"Are we going not do," Liam corrected automatically as he had corrected Aranias years ago. She nodded her thanks.

"It's dark outside, what time is it?" Eremin asked. A bell rang. "Suppertime," he answered himself. "Where do you want to eat?" Liam asked Asa. "You could eat in your chambers, or with my parents or—"

Aranias carried on, "—in the mess with the squires and pages – and us obviously – or with the Own, 'cos my Knightmaster and Liam's eat there—" He stopped, realising that Asa had started to tap her foot.

She smiled, "Knew you would catch on eventually. Where do you normally eat?" They shrugged. "There aren't many squires still at the palace so we could go there, cos then you won't have to talk to a whole load of random people at your first meal." Lachran suggested. She smiled gratefully at him and they five walked down the hall.

After a loud and confusing supper, that consisted of lots of food she had never seen before, the revelation that in Tortall watered down ale was often drunk instead of water or juice (something she thoroughly disagreed with since it tasted disgusting), and a lot of boys staring at her, Asa found herself being led down a series corridors.

Her room was in three rooms – a dressing room and privy, a bedroom and a study. After explaining that they had a key to the study because it had been loaned to them for classwork a few years before and that they had business with their knightmasters the next day so she would be woken and taken around by 'some random person' as Lachran put it, they finally left her to try and work out what exactly they had said.

_Well, that was interesting, at least, _she thought tumbling into bed, Shadow at her feet. Thankfully her room was on the ground floor so things hadn't been as complicated as expected. _Perhaps Tortall won't be so bad after all. _But a tiny voice at the back of her mind still whispered, _they don't understand about the 'Seeing' yet. _And unfortunately, that one thought spoilt her last thoughts on the day.

i didn't really like some of that chapter, the bit where Liam and Aranias made up seemeed wrong and advice on changing it is welcome.

shadow will appear in the next chapter i think and hopefully some more vision stuff not sure about that right now.

and thre will be a proper plot eventually, im working up to it.

oh and theres a button.....


	5. Chapter Four

Right i updated finally!

Thanx 2 all reveiwers - sorry i can't really b bothered 2 write all the names out, u no who u are and thanx cos it made me update. i need encouragement. this was originally supposed to be half of a chapter with Liam aswell but it didn't work too well. So the rest is coming. im not great at writing fluff but there will b some, not quite yet though cos they just met sorry.

i got very annoyed with writing the accent thing nd a reveiwer mentioned it so the grammar when she talks might still b wrong but just assume the accent.

Chapter Two

Asa woke when the bell rang, still tired by the journey and events of the day before. Shadow, hearing the bell, began to make a sound halfway between a bark and a howl. She groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over her head. There was a snuffling, and something wet licked her face. With another groan she sat up.

"Alright Shadow, I'm getting up." She rolled out of bed, and hit the floor with a bump. Beds in Everton were lower, almost on the floor, and rolling out of bed in the morning meant falling about a foot onto soft rug. Here, the beds were four times as high. And the floor was _hard. _She shook her head, examining the bed and its posts. _What a waste of wood and cloth! _True, at home there had been curtains, but thin veil-like ones that she had also wondered the purpose of. These seemed rather more ridiculous.

There was a knock at the door. Asa scowled. It was too early for this. "Your highness, are you up?" a voice asked in Eve. Her scowl deepened. _I thought Lachran said it would be 'some random person',_ she thought, grumpily. _I don't see what's random about the Mistress. If she was any more ordered she would be a shelf of Mother's china. The dainty, flowery set. _

"I'm just getting up, Mistress." Another thing she hated about the Mistress. Formality. Your Highness, My Lady etc etc. She wasn't _her _anything. And besides, if she was of higher status (as the Mistress insisted pointing out) why did she have to do what the curséd woman wanted all the time? Life wasn't fair.

Looking at the clothing she had, Asa chose her simplest Everton dress. Long sleeves that flared, a tapering bodice and skirt that fell gently to ground almost vertically. Modest neckline didn't need to be mentioned, and indeed, her preferences were well known among seamstresses in Everton. Luckily, after one incident when she had lost her temper nothing was ever mentioned about putting low necklines on her dresses ever again. Except perhaps by the mistress, who wouldn't listen to anything she said.

It was light blue, with a hint of other threads that brought out the many colours of her eyes. Unfortunately, that couldn't hide the fact that they were the colour of an almost transparent crystal, however much the moving shards and flecks of colour were accented.

They were something she didn't share with Aranias – or any of her siblings for that matter. She and her brother had the same ebony hair, olive skin and gently carved features, and although he was quite a bit taller than her, they both shared the same slight build, but her eyes were the exception. Something that marked her as different or unnatural. That was why she had used the glamour spell the day before.

It was something Aranias had invented or found somewhere. Put a drop of blood on the spelled powder he had given her, and it would become paste that had to be then smeared on her eyelids. Voila, her eyes were brown. She briefly considered using it again, but decided to come clean for once. And besides, if used to many days in a row, her eyes began to hurt.

"I don't care how dressed you are, I'm coming in now, My Lady." A key was fitted into the lock and began turning. Asa glanced around in panic. "Shadow - Kiek!" she swore in a whisper. _Kiek, kiek, kiek! _She glanced out of the window. Someone was walking across the courtyard. _Reach the other side, quickly, go inside_, she thought frantically, all too aware how embarrassing it would be for a wolf to jump out of the princess's chambers. She shooed Shadow under the bed, making motions for 'go' and 'later', just as the Mistress stepped into the room.

"Oh honestly, your Highness, are you really not properly up yet?" _I'm dressed aren't I? That's good enough for this time of the morning! _"I'll do your hair." Asa stepped quickly aside and, grabbing a brush, sat on her bed to unbraid her hair. And conveniently sat in front of Shadow of course. The Mistress fussed as Asa rebraided it in one plait and pinned it in a circle around her head. Two small plaits hung by her face, complete with beads at the bottom.

"Right, you have a busy day ahead, Highness. After breakfast we are going dress shopping." Asa paled. _What? I already have dresses! The wardrobe's bursting full of them! And half of them aren't even wearable outside! _"You need some in the Tortallan style." _Oh no. No. S_he had seen pictures of Tortallan ladies and dress designs and all Asa had noticed was the excess of lace and a preference for corsets and puffed out skirts. Not to mention high heels, that were everywhere in Everton as well. She put her foot down at that, if only to prevent the likelihood of never being able to put down her foot again.

She followed the Mistress out the door, catching sight of vague black shape jump out of the window as it shut. She allowed herself a small smile that vanished as she wrapped her shawl around herself once more, half listening to the Mistress comments about 'getting on with the Prince', 'mind your manner's' etc.

On the way to the door she tripped, scraping her leg on the desk. The Mistress tutted disapproval and she scowled think of the coming trials in the city with this woman.

Morning most definitely wasn't her favourite time of day.

Very sorry it's so short, i mentioned at the top why.

Liam in next chap and vision stuff.

Going away for a week so might not update 4 a bit not sure will try.

I don't even neeed to say it.... (please?)


	6. Chapter Five

I updated! Finally! i would say thank you to reveiwers personally but i need to get off the computer so thanx to you all!

i meant to say this b4 but i don't own the Immortals so some ages might be wrong. And have i already said that?

my page breaks wont appear. soz.

neway enjoy!

Chapter Five

Liam was bored. His knightmistress, Keladry of Masbolle, had taken a day off to be with her husband, Domitan of Masbolle and Eremin's uncle. So he had been placed in the charge of Aranias' knightmaster Lord Raoul. Usually this wouldn't be a bad thing but at that particular moment they were calculating supplies, an exercise that Aranias excelled in but Liam hated.

He could do it, no doubt about that. But it made him incredibly testy. Or incredibly bored. Which was the case now.

As usual, when he got bored, Liam's thought drifted. They passed weather, riding with the Own and his knightmistress, his knightmistress and her husband, and finally came to rest on his future wife. He grumbled silently.

Everything led to her. It wasn't that he didn't like her exactly. But he definitely didn't know her. And that was the problem. She was pretty, certainly, but he hadn't solved the puzzle of her shawl. Or the strange 'turn' she had had after locking himself and her brother up. Or why she had magic on her eyes. Liam had the ability to see magic when he wanted to and that was another mystery.

In short, the princess was a large number of mysteries he hadn't solved and it annoyed him.

His thoughts drifted again, but through the same topic he had just been puzzling over. _Damn her, she's in my life now she won't get out of my thoughts!_ He sighed. They would see her again today probably, since she had insisted that they continue to use her study to complete work and spend time in. He wondered what she was doing, who she really was as a person. He knew little about her except that she had a temper. And she was a puzzle. _I will stop thinking about her, now! _he told himself firmly. But unsolved puzzles drove him mad.

A voice cut into his unsettled thoughts, "Ok you can go now!" Raoul grinned, mischievously. "Go practice weapons with some of the own or with each other, meet me on the jousting courts at the fourth bell. (a/n my times are the same as ours except hours are bells.)

Liam groaned following Aranias out the door. "Just our luck, we get two of the best jousters as knightmasters. And one of them is a slave driver." Aranias grinned as Raoul's reproachful voice reached them. "I heard that you know."

Asa knew, somewhere in the depths of her consciousness that she was dreaming. However it was all the thought she found herself capable of. Her mind was filled to the point of exploding, as images flashed to fast to register or understand. Colours, sounds, faces, trees anything that you could possibly think of – all filling her with a strange sense of dread.

Because somehow she felt she understood them. That they meant something and she knew exactly what it was. Except that that what she actually knew eluded her. Only that it would hurt many people and she had to stop it. The fear filled her, her own and the fear of many others. Pain drowned her, her own and others. It was too much for one person to handle, she couldn't do it, and even as she tried to think, stop it, make sense of it, the pain, images, fear and dread flooded her, rending her unable of conscious thought – or anything else for that matter.

She wasn't aware of Shadow whining, nudging her curled up form, her arms around her head as if to protect herself, even as she couldn't hear herself scream….

The two Princes had gone to the study late, after dark had fallen, and sat up joking, talking and trying to beat the other at chess late into the night. Aranias had briefly wondered where his sister was, but finding the door unlocked when he tried it, had assumed she was peacefully sleeping in the darkened room.

He now took the opportunity to ask his best friend something that had bothered him since their fight and subsequent reconciliation. Fighting to keep his voice casual he called Liam out of his daydream. "What do you think of her then?" _There, _he thought, satisfied. _Suitably casual, but blunt enough to make him be truthful. I hope._

Liam looked up and gaped at him. "Huh?" _Damn too blunt. _"Asa." "Oh, ah, I don't really know I only just met her." Liam smiled inwardly. _Smooth._ Aranias however glared at him. "You must have some impression, come on!"

_What do I do now, of course I have an impression but it's not like I'll tell him. Or anyone for that matter. _He settled for answering a question with a question, "Why did she have magic around her eyes?" It was Aranias' turn to look uncomfortable. "Well—"

However, he was saved from answering, by a scream from the next door room. The two, looked at each other, one in dread and one in confusion, before rushing through the door.

Asa was beginning to feel nauseous. The images and pain hadn't left, and nor had the sense of knowing, but now she felt as if she were being thrown around through the images, as if though dimensions. She could see nothing of the real world, her eyes were tightly closed, and she heard nothing but cries of anguish and pain. Fear was closing in on both sides, and she was unaware of her moans, or that her body had begun to thrash. She had no knowledge of the two boys standing watching her, Shadow growling or their whispered conversation.

But she felt it when Liam used his gift. Despite the fact that it was a message spell and no magic was being performed on her, Sapphire light pieced her mind, adding pain, confusing what she could see. She knew nothing but pain as she screamed once again.

Aranias watched Asa scream worriedly. Without taking his eyes off his sister, or the huge black wolf that growled every time they tried to get close, he spoke to Liam. "Did you call her?"

Liam nodded slightly shakily. "Daine's coming, and I think Numair might be as well." Aranias also nodded, still watching his sister.

Liam was confused. What was going on? The girl seemed to be having a nightmare but not one of the ordinary sort. A nightmare might make one scream, but not without waking up. And no ordinary nightmare would make flashes of colour and darkness float away from her. He knew better than to ask Aranias this though, one look at the other boy's face was enough.

They stood in worried silence until Daine and Numair arrived at a run, both as confused as Liam. At their arrival Shadow growled protectively, moving closer to his sleeping friend.

Daine took in the scene, blinked, and looked again. The floating colours had multiplied, which was the only thing that made this different from simply a young girl having a nightmare. She turned to the boys wordlessly. "What's going on?"

It was Aranias who answered. "She's dreaming. I need you to ask Shadow to let us get close to her. He doesn't remember me. Tell him I'm her brother and we'll help." It was typical that when slightly panicked he spoke slowly and deliberately. Unlikely to lose his head in a crisis he wasn't one for quick decisions or showing fear. Daine nodded without questioning, looking with pity at the girl curled, twitching on the bed.

_Pack-brother? Will you leave your friend? Just for a moment. Her brother wants to help._

The reply was protective, but slightly tinged with fear. _You will hurt her. They always used to. She'll be upset. Tell them to leave my Pack-sister alone._

Daine smiled slightly at the wolf's tone and words. _Do you remember her brother? He says you probably won't. But he won't hurt her. I won't let a Pack-sister be hurt._

The wolf surveyed her solemnly. _The Brother was kind, but he left and she was upset. However, I will let him near. Not the others though. They stay away._

_Thank-you Pack-brother. _The wolf stopped growling and moved away slightly.

Numair had been staring at Asa, thoughtfully. "That's no ordinary dream," he said quietly to Aranias. "No." the boy replied shortly, walking to his sister's side. She gave one last cry, and sat up suddenly.

Asa felt the pain worsen, and would have wondered how that was possible, had she been able to think or even know what pain was. And then she found herself sitting up staring. And there was no release from the dream. She understood nothing, recognised nothing, knew nothing. Her surroundings were swaying dangerously, but she was afraid that this must be the real world.

She was vaguely aware of someone talking to her, and her blurred vision, and she curled up once again, shaking in fear, but most of all in confusion at the knowledge she no longer had.

All will be explained in the next chap (nearly all) and a plot will appear sometime soon i just haven't got there yet. same with the fluff.

please tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter Six

Hi again! thanks to all reveiwers! really big thanks to pinky for the awesome reveiw. gave me a nice feeling! like all reveiws do!

ok, i wasn't too sure about this chapter but here goes neway.

Chapter Six

Aranias looked at his sister helplessly. He remembered the times when they were little and she had dreamed, waking up confused and disoriented but she hadn't seemed to be in pain then. And she had recognised him. He wondered why it had got so much worse. Why he couldn't seem to do anything.

He tried speaking to her, gently and soothingly as one would to a wounded animal but it didn't work. She swayed slightly, stared in absolute confusion and fear, and had then curled up, shaking, as if protecting herself from the world.

He hadn't seen his sister for seven years but his love for her had been kept alive by her memory and the letters they had sent. He remembered one about her dreams that had worried him, yet it was typical that his sister had been vague, not elaborating how she felt. He wished fervently that she had. It would stop him being so helpless now.

Liam watched his best friend stand hopelessly by his sister and wondered. This terrified figure, curled on the bed wasn't the girl he had met the day before. Shy and nervous she might have been, but vunerable wasn't word you associated with the Asa of before. Now she was different and he was scared.

Of what, he didn't know. Perhaps it was the knowledge that he was betrothed to her – and her multiple characters. Or that this was some kind of illness and she had gone mad. His mind wove in circles, tangled his thoughts and he could only watch, helpless, on the sidelines, and wonder.

Asa however, had none of the thoughts of those around her. In fact, she couldn't think at all. It was as if the capable, conscious part of her brain had disappeared, leaving behind just a fragment of herself, just enough to formulate confusion and fear. She was sure she recognised the voice speaking calmly in the background, sure she knew something of the place she was, sure she had to tell something important, but all her knowledge had been stripped away, and all things eluded her.

_I don't even know my own name! Wait, what's a name? Why should I have one? _Unbidden, the answer drifted back to her. _A name is something that you are called, something that describes you. So what's mine? s_he wondered. _Is it important? And what is he saying? Who is he?_ Once again the answer slowly drifted back. _He won't hurt you. He's safe. _And yet she couldn't understand the concept. _What's safe?_

The sounds continued sounds she didn't understand. And then, with a rush of pain, one sound formed a word. _Asa. _And she understood. And she wasn't afraid of him anymore. Because he had said something that made sense. She uncurled ever so slightly.

Shadow jumped onto the bed, rubbing a wet nose into Pack-sister's face. The Boy had been alright after all. Usually it took a long time, sometimes an hour, for her to become human again, to become real. When she wasn't, Shadow was scared. Shadow didn't understand Human ideas like souls, but when she screamed in the night something would drift away, something that made her who she was. And all that was left was the shell, devoid of feeling or person.

Belatedly, with the knowledge of her name and sense, Asa's personality fought its way back, and her stubbornness set in. So what if nothing made sense? If they knew what was good for them, things most certainly would make sense, or else. As was usual in times of acute stubbornness and annoyance, Asa didn't stop to contemplate whether what she demanded made sense, or was reasonable. And she definitely didn't say it out loud. No, she would make them make sense without help. Unfortunately, in this instance she had no idea how to go about it. Fortunately, bits of knowledge kept drifting back. She forced herself to sit up and stare around the room, crystalline orbs slowly regaining flashing flecks of colour.

The room was unfamiliar. So were the people. And there was a large black wolf panting next to her ear. _Maybe I died and they're going to weigh my soul. _She thought bemusedly. _Don't be dumb! They seem familiar, _another mind screamed at her annoyed. She groaned. _Why is it I always end up arguing with myself? Seems to be a trend._

She looked at Aranias, recognition sparking slightly in her eyes. _My brother. Prince Aranias. Which makes me Princess. Damn. _"Looks like I have finally gone mad!" she muttered to herself, glumly.

Aranias grinned at his sister's words. That was her alright. Although she still seemed disoriented, like when they were young. But now he knew what he should do. Or at least, what his nine-year-old self had done.

"You alright now? You shouldn't be worried about the sanity thing. You always agreed with me that you aren't!"

Alright, not quite the words a nine year old would have used but still. It worked.

Asa glared at him. "Cle sa, dei mienta chee alla nieta!" Plainly; 'sod off, go tease someone with a memory'. Aranias immediately turned anxious, and Asa almost laughed at the expressions conflicting across his face. She looked around once more, this time noticing that there were other people in the room. _Damn! _she cursed for the third time since waking up.

"Seems I always pick the most inappropriate times, don't I?" she commented wryly. "Although it would help if I knew who you were!"

Liam gaped at her. But they'd met the day before! _This doesn't make sense, _he thought helplessly. _Instead of solving the puzzle I simply uncovered something even more confusing. _However, he had had the art of covering uncertainty drummed into him by the Royals and, though it was something he would dearly have liked to ask, he didn't voice the facts of the meeting on the day before.

Numair, however, did not have such scruples. "But you met yesterday, correct?" Aranias nodded, sending his sister a worried, questioning glance. She shrugged hopelessly. Something was nagging in the back of her mind, something about the dark-haired boy, but more present in her mind was the feeling that something important was missing. That they didn't know something that she knew, and that they needed to know. But, strange as it might sound, she had no idea what it was she was supposed to know.

"So, although you met yesterday, you have no idea who he is?" Numair was frowning in concentrated interest, mind already studying the possibilities. Recognising this mood in her lover, Daine smiled slightly, watching the girl with gentle concern. She had seemed incredibly distressed, only a few moments ago, but now she was joking and seemed pretty calm, if not quite focussed on the scene around her.

"No…" she replied slowly. _Wait why am I speaking another language? _"Why am I speaking Tortallan?" she asked, confused. "Are we in Tortall?" Her gaze travelled to Liam, and he found himself strangely unnerved by her crystalline eyes. "I know who you are," she whispered. "Liam." His name was somehow breathed with finality. She buried her head in her hands. "Shit," she mumbled. Aranias burst out laughing.

Her head snapped up and she spoke in very fast Eve. "I personally don't think it's funny! Here I am with only half a memory, seeing _him _and –" Her brother continued to laugh. "It is _not _funny!" she cried. The laughter continued. She drummed her fingers on the bed post. Still, her brother laughed. Liam looked at his best friend weirdly. He kept laughing.

"TIALTE!" Asa yelled. The others in the room turned to stare at her. Shadow yipped. She was glaring at her brother, who had finally stopped. "You know," she said, tartly, "I just remembered something about you. The fact that you can be oh-so-incredibly-annoying, a lot of the time." Aranias grinned at her, apologetically. "Sorry. Release of stress." Asa rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Numair leaned forward. "Do you mind answering some questions?" She looked at him suspiciously. _Oh dear. Here comes the examination of nothing, the weird looks, long hours of questions and answers and finally, the conclusion that I'm mad. _"What questions?"

"Like, why don't you remember anything? Did you know that flashes of colour drifted from you when you were dreaming? Do you know what caused it? And what made you scream? Was it painful? What—" Daine cut him short noticing the overwhelmed look on the girls face. "You don't have to tell him anything if you don't want to."

The words set Asa drifting. _Tell him, tell them, it's really important. Tell them… _"I don't know what I'm supposed to tell!" she cried suddenly. The others in the room were taken aback. She continued, and they wondered exactly who she was addressing.

"It's really important, but I don't know what it is! Can't someone just say? I know, I do! But I don't!" This made utterly no sense at all and she didn't try to make fathom the meaning in her words, she was too frustrated. "If you really have to ask questions, I'll talk tomorrow. Or you can ask Aranias. If he knows anything."

They got the message. Aranias almost hugged his sister in comfort, before remembering she didn't like to be touched much. Asa was glad. Or at least she told herself she was. It was a relief formed from years of isolation and visions of pain. She watched as they each walked out of the door, Numair already badgering Aranias.

Liam stopped in the doorway and turned to look at her. For some reason he didn't know, he was worried about her. _But I don't even like her! _he thought confused. _I don't know her enough to like her! _Face unreadable, he turned and followed the others out of the room, closing the door behind him.

As the darkness once again descended, with the closing door and blown out candles, Asa lay down and buried her face in Shadows thick fur. _Why? _she wondered. _Why does this always happen? Can't I just live a normal life? Must I be continually confused? The Gods could at least grant understanding. _She groaned, rolling over. _It's always like this. Always something missing. But what?_

_And how can I know something important, when I know nothing at all?_

_xxx_

ok. im not incredibly pleased but it didn't go too badly. (Despite being incredibly pointless, except as a filler so i can get onto the plot.)

Sorry about the lack of plot. i am continually annoyed with myself for not getting on with it and writing the plot, and updating more. But i write the chapters as i go so...

lack of fluff - soz. that comes after the plot! :-(

oh nd im currnetly writing a COM fic in honour of my twin sister. (not uploaded though.) Who writes HP fanfic. And who will be joining this site. Her id will b in my profile at somepoint. when she uploads.

button?... please. i'll update after a week this time if you reveiw. (i hope)


	8. Chapter Seven

Well im back again! This may seem a very pointless chapter and i personally think so but don't worry. I do actually have a plot and if it doesn't appear in either one of the next three chapters you can sue me.

Thanks to all reviewer, i would answer questions but that'll have 2 wait til next chap cos its 9:30 and i shouldn't be on the computer. soz. I love you all!  
Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Asa woke the next morning with a headache and a groan. 'Dream mornings', as she had taken to calling them thanks to the amount of times they had happened in her life, – were hell. "Damn morning, damn life!"she mumbled, giving a small yelp as she repeated yesterday mornings fall. _Damn bed, damn dreams, damn everything! _

Yesterday hadn't been pleasant. She petted Shadow, rubbing a fist against her aching eyes, and struggled not to recall the events of the night before. _Too embarrassing, _she decided. It would do no good trying to figure out the dream – she knew this from experience – as no amount of wondering made it less nonsensical. In fact, the light of day usually confused the matter more, with extra unanswered questions. It annoyed Asa to death and further.

With a silent groan, she decided that she might as well dress now that she was up. There were woods near her room, and it would be child's play to reach them. Foremost in her mind, but carefully ignored, was the idea that being away would stop the awkward questions – or at least postpone them until she was fully awake.

Finding a simple, fawn coloured dress, she pulled on some flowing tunic trousers. The dress was light and had been carefully but rather unskilfully altered to become a tunic that reached just below her knees with wide slit up the sides. Sewing had never been a strong point. Over this she put a floor length cloak with a huge, shadowing hood – her usual choice of "shroud". It was green-brown, almost black.

Shadow began to dance around her. Pack-sister was finally coming to play, and he had seen little of the woods so far. There were other wolves there, he knew. The wolf was wild, but often joined his Pack-sister in the rooms of humans to sleep. He had known not many of his kind.

Once sufficiently hidden and comfortable, Asa opened the shutters cautiously. The dawn bell had rung, waking her, and others would be about. But the courtyard was quiet and still, early morning mist still hanging, like a muffler. She climbed carefully out of the window, landing without a sound in her soft leather boots. Shadow bounded off, stopped every now and then to check that Pack-sister was following, before leaving her entirely when they reached the woods.

She smiled a little at his antics. He would come back, she knew, whether it be in a few moments or a few days. He would always visit, even when moving to explore other territory. Now she simply walked among the trees, enjoying the peace while it lasted. She had a few daggers in her boots and in her sleeves, but felt no desire to draw them just yet.

As a child living in solitude, with a brother training for knighthood, she had never been at loss for ways to amuse herself. Days had been spent wandering through the woods and at the waterfalls in Everton, days meant to be spent in lessons or matters of state. But no-one had really minded what the young girl did – she kept out of sight, bothered no-one – and as long as that was so, she was allowed to do as she pleased. Until she was fifteen, it was never considered that she leave her homeland or even become a part of the state matters. There were other, less strange and shameful siblings. And that was all that had mattered.

Much as the little Asa had longed for company, it was not the company of the villagers or nobles children. Having given up on friendship long ago, she had thought of her brother. The non-existence she led had sparked a will to fight and to become good at something – something unusual. What was the point of being the same as everyone else if you weren't? And so the weapons collection had been born, the long hours of practice and book reading. Daggers and the throwing of anything had become her expertise, that and archery. Self-defence however, was not part of this – anything that could be gleaned from listening in the shadows to classes taken by Shang, were learnt, a few punches and kicks practiced, but that was it.

She began to run. Faster and faster, trying to leave life behind. It served for fitness – or at least that was often an excuse. In the midst of running, she jumped, four daggers released in quick succession, forming a perfect diamond into the wood of a dead tree. Live trees were out of the question. Inspecting it, she allowed herself a small smile. Her skill hadn't disappeared with the long break of training, the journey and lessons that had commenced properly the year before.

In the distance, she heard a bell ring and knew that now was the time to be back at the palace. She had wandered for longer than she had thought. She smiled slightly at the thought of wandering further, away from palaces, but the smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. Princesses didn't do that. However, with last night still weighing heavily on her mind, she decided to skip Princessness, just this once. _More like just this millionth, _she thought wryly.

The trees parted and she found herself at a waterfall. Asa had always loved waterfalls. They fell freely and beautifully. Smiling slightly, with that every present hint of sadness and knowledge, she climbed the rocks to the top, sitting on a spray covered rock at the edge, peacefully looking down at the water falling.

Xxx

Liam and Aranias had eaten breakfast with the Own at dawn, ready to join their Knightmasters at the Own's training. The morning began with a ride around the forest to one of the secluded training grounds. Liam's horse, Knightfire pawed at the ground impatiently as he chatted idly with the men around him. They had given up on the formalities a long time before, after his adamant objections. Aranias was with his Knightmaster on the other side of the stable yard, and Keladry was talking with some commanders of another squad.

"So you're betrothed then Liam?" one man asked curiously. "What's she like?" The innocent question brought a torrent of thoughts to his mind. _What do I say? That she's strange? Last night was definitely strange. And afterwards she acted as if nothing unusual had happened! I don't understand. _He thought of her face, the pain filled screams and heart wrenching confusion.

And her words. 'I don't know what to tell!' she had cried. 'It's really important but I don't know what it is!' And her personality was baffling. Utterly shy at one moment, forceful, terrified and slightly laughing all straight after each other.

Joel, another man in the squad and one of his friends grinned. "Doesn't matter about that is she pretty?!" Liam rolled his eyes. Joel was renowned for his fake shallow view of women. He thanked Joel silently for directing the focus away from her personality. At least this wasn't a hard question to answer.

"Yeah. Yeah she is." Joel grinned again. "Nothing to worry about then, have you!" he said jokingly. Despite his words, the mans eyes were understanding. He knew the young squire well.

Liam suddenly spotted making his way through the crowd of horses and men towards him and waved. Aranias waved back distractedly. It was then that Liam also noticed the severe looking woman standing beside Raoul. _Asa's Mistress, _he thought, slightly amused. _Good luck to her spending days with that woman!_

"Have you seen Asa? She's gone somewhere." Joel turned. "Princess Asina, your sister? She's missing?" Aranias nodded. "That's why the Mistress is over there. In a right state as well. Don't really see what the fuss is really. If I had to suffer that lady all day I'd disappear too!"

"What if she doesn't mean to be missing? If it's serious?" Liam asked, worried in spite of himself. Aranias grinned, anxiousness only showing a little in his eyes.

"Oh, she probably doesn't _mean _to be missing. Just sort of went. I need to get that woman off my back though. S'pose Asa'll have to give up the freedom."

"You know where she is?" Raoul asked, appearing behind him with silent ease. He looked slightly harassed, as if simply ready to find the girl and get away from the sharp-faced lady behind him. Aranias smiled slightly. It wasn't that the Mistress was horrible, - just that she had very firm ideas, especially about propriety and the lengths one should go to help a Lady.

Seeing the veiled look on his Knightmaster's face he gave in. "Somewhere in the forest, a stream or something." Raoul gave him an odd look. "And you know this how? Don't worry I don't want to know." He turned to the Mistress with calm politeness. "If her brother is right I'm sure we'll find the Princess on the way to our training grounds. I hope that is of service to you."

"It is very kind of you, I am very grateful to you." she replied in a flawless accent before sweeping off back to the palace. Raoul sighed, turning to Aranias. "You'd better be right." was all her said. "Mount up!" The sound of hooves and saddles creaking was heard before they rode out into the wood.

After a longish ride for training and to serve the purpose of finding the Princess, Peter finally found a dead tree with holes in it. Aranias grinned at his friend thinking of the strange pastime his sister had written about. Some continued to the training grounds, leaving Keladry, Liam, Aranias, Joel, Peter and a few others of the squad to continue to search for Asa.

_So much bother just because she went off for a while! _Liam thought resentfully. He knew that wasn't strictly fair. People should be allowed to go for a walk alone. He had often resented lack of privacy in childhood. Now he was trusted but perhaps as a girl it was different.

They came upon a clearing with a small pool and waterfall. Liam drew his breath in sharply. It wasn't the precarious position at the top of the falling water or the strangeness of the scene. Nor was it the peaceful aura htat seemed to be given out. No, it was the expression.

Face turned toward some spray that bounced off the rocks below, her hood thrown back revealing the beautiful features he had glimpsed the day before. But the expression made the scene almost Holy.

She was smiling, a careless free smile that seemed to cast light on all shadows around it. Peacefulness seemed to radiate in waves. Liam had a feeling that this was a rare occasion. No-one wanted to break the spell.

Finally Keladry pulled herself together and forced herself to speak. "We're glad we found you, people were very worried where you were."

She seemed to realise they were there, head snapping down, crystalline eyes focussing. The smile dimmed as she made conscious effort to return to reality. Standing up gracefully, while drawing her hood over her hair she spoke softly, "I am sorry to bother anyone. My thanks for coming to find me." Her polite voice didn't betray any of her thoughts.

Aranias rolled his eyes at his sister's tone. "Such a shame," he said mildly, "that now one of us will have to escort you back to the palace."

She blinked, still perched above the fall. "I don't need an escort!" Asa replied indignant. "I got myself here I'm sure I'll find my way back.. There's no need to…ooohh." _Right. I get it. _"Really, I don't want to inconvienience you."

Aranias sighed. "Well, as there's no chance of you coming with us I suppose…" His voice drifted off. "Oh you don't know where we're going! To the training grounds, for practice. But the Mistress may be waiting for you I guess." His voice was carefully disappointed.

Asa turned her gaze to Kel. "I'm really sorry it will be such a bother taking me back. Though really you don't need to. Mistress is with the Tortallan ladies today and I doubt anyone will miss me."

Meanwhile, Liam had caught on to his best friend's well played game. "If no-one will miss her I suppose she could come with us. It's not like it will be dangerous or anything and it is just training."

Kel looked down at her squire and former Knightmaster's squire, knowing full well what they were doing. It seemed reasonable. And somehow this girl didn't seem like someone who would be scared of dirt or anything of that kind. After all, she'd run off into a wood for goodness sake.

Aranias and Liam watched her hopefully, the latter unsure of exactly why he was doing this. Finally she nodded, aware of their gazes and the gazes of the men around them. "Princess Asina may accompany us if she wishes. I see nothing against it." Though her words were formal, the smile she sent the girl was real.

Aranias grinned and yelled at his sister in Eve. She jumped precariously to the rocks at the side of the waterfall and began her descent conscious of the eyes on her. Aranias hoisted her onto the back of his horse, laughing slightly at her protests. The nine-year-old Asa had been terrified of riding horses. Its seemed she hadn't changed.

Asa clung on tightly to her brother's shirt as they walked away from the clearing. Riding horsed was bad enough, without sitting side saddle, without a saddle, on the wrong part of the horse and liable to slip off at any moment. She shut her eyes tightly muttering Eve curses as they sped up.

"What was that Asa?" Aranias asked laughing slightly. She would have glared had her eyes been open. In no mood to be made fun of in her fear she repeated them louder. Head turned to look at them some knowing a few words from her brother. She opened her eyes for one second to glare fiercely at them, before noticing the moving ground beneath the horses hooves and fought against nausea, pressing her head against her brother's back. He rolled his eyes slightly, taking one hand off the reins to hold her in place.

She struggled to keep from shuddering violently as they sped into a trot. _If it would only go forwards instead of rocking all over the place!  
_

xxxx

ok, i hope u enjoyed that. As i said the plot arrives soon and chapters will soon be on more than just a few hours as i need to speed up a bit. i have even started chap 8 which is strange and i hope its up sometime in the next week. I'm away for a few day beginning of half term so maybs not.

Pleas tell me in ur reviews (hint hint) whether you want another slightly pointless chap thats shorter so i update quicked or whether its better longer and with a vague point. (i say vague i mean vague until chap nine prob :-) )

neway reveiw please nd tell me wot u think! Less rambling nd description nd more plot? or just hte way it is? Shorter chaps quicked updates? nething!


	9. Chapter Eight

Hi again! soz it took so long! Thanks to all you reveiwers i don't think there were any questions that you want answering.

This chapter is dedicated to Kara Adar for her lovely reveiw and for staying with me through my pointlessness.  
Soon i will have a point. (There is one don't worry) neway, on with the story.

Chapter Eight

There were curious stares as the group walked into the training courts, a number of sand floored squares and an archery range at the edge of the forest. Kel held a small conversation with Raoul before introducing her, much to Asa'a embarrassment.

She sat down on a tree stump near the horses. It wasn't that she didn't like horses, she argued with herself. It was only the sitting on them and moving that wasn't pleasant. Aranias, Liam and the rest of the group that had found her began to warm up, joking as they did so.

All over the courts men were fighting, warming up and shooting. Asa was surprised at the air of good humour around them. _It's not that strange, _she scolded herself. _Even the men at home were like this. _She relaxed on the log watching the fighting and storing any moves and teaching in the back of her mind. Joel and Pete had begun a friendly duel with swords and she smiled staring at the two fighting. In Eve they fought in groups, never straight on like this.

Raoul watched her curiously. Kel had explained why she had come and he had at first thought she was just like other ladies watching the men, despite her betrothal. But the avid attention to the duel made him smile slightly, reminded of the first time he had seen his now squire, when the boy had been just a page.

_Aranias watched the other pages completely at loss. Fight one on one? On your own? It was unusual, and in Eve he had been taught only a few moves that were to be performed in groups. This style was completely new and he was fascinated. _

_Suddenly it was his turn, against a year-mate named Wallis. He gripped the practice sword, confused thoughts running through his head. This was a new thing thought up by Padraig haMinch. Once the pages had made their practice swords they would have a freestyle fight to determine what they already knew. Then they would be taught the basics. Aranias gulped. One on one fighting was normal here. Damn._

_He struggled to fight but every move her knew needed someone else behind or beside him, despite the fact that those moves were supposed to be against two people. _

_Finally Padraig haMinch stopped them. "What on earth are you doing boy? Surely you don't think that will work? It's like you expect someone else to appear and do the next move for you! And that your opponent is two people not just one!" Aranias stared at the ground knowing it would do no good to point out the differences in his own country._

_Raoul watched from the fence together with the Own who had gathered to watch the new Prince. A team fighter he was. Not an independent one, even if he had that kind of training. It was one of the reasons he had picked the boy to be his squire. As a member of the own he could be invaluable, since he always looked to his comrades and their fights to fight with them._

_Later he had found the reason for the boy's first incapability vaguely amusing. It seemed that Evians were more like members of the Own than Knights in their fighting style._

He snapped back to the present and wondered if the girl was bored. She had turned her attention to another set of duellers although he noticed her eyes often strayed to the bows piled by the archery range. He wondered why.

Liam also watched her, although perhaps more subtly. She wasn't a normal court lady anyway. Or anything else for that matter. Unique was the word. He groaned a little when Raoul announced an archery contest. It was his least favourite thing although he was quite good at it. Aranias wasn't very good but was famous for lucky shots.

Asa stood up and followed them to the Archery range, longing to have a go. None of her bows were as good quality and all but the smaller two had to be left in Eve. She longed to try the larger again – or any. Somehow, she doubted she would get a chance.

Leaning of the fence she watched each man take three shots noting each slight mistake that caused the arrow to go askew. Finally, by a few lucky shots and shouted corrections (in Eve) from his sister Aranias had come into the last round against two other men Asa hadn't seen before. He was last and the arrows were all in a clump around the bull's-eye. Aranias groaned. He'd never make it through. After one foul shot he turned with a pleading expression on his face to his sister.

He smiled innocently. "Can I have the honour of passing it over to you?" He asked with a flourishing bow. She gaped at him. He rolled his eyes. "Just shoot for me will you! It's not that hard to understand. I'll lose!"

"Is that so important to you?" she replied wryly. _Yes, yes, yes! _Her mind screamed. Aranias pouted. "I have to win!" he exclaimed making pretence at seriousness. "It wounds my manly pride if I lose! And then you'd have a depressed brother on your hands!" "Is that so bad?" Joel called out. "You're don't talk much when you're depressed!" Aranias glared at him before turning beseeching eyes on his sister once again.

"It's against the rules!" someone called out. "No it isn't" Aranias objected. "She's a relative." Raoul sighed. He'd get nowhere with his squire like this. He raised his hand and nodded in assent.

Asa hopped over the fence trying hard to hide her glee and also pushing down the slight unease their stares gave her. It wasn't new. _Anyone_ staring at her felt uncomfortableTaking the bow from her brother she twanged the string, before taking an arrow off the floor. Setting her feet apart, she distanced herself, letting the target and the arrow become the only thing in focus. She pulled the string back to her ear with her thumb and let go.

The arrow thudded forcefully into the centre.

Taking another she repeated the process. Another embedded itself into the centre of the target. With one more shot she was in the last round against a tall brawny man whose name she had forgotten. It was a sudden death, one arrow each. His thudded straight into the centre. _No way can anyone beat that, _the watchers thought with a slight sigh.

However, Asa let fly just the same and there was a collective gasp. Raoul walked purposefully to the target. Instead of two arrows, there was what looked like three.

She'd split the arrow.

Aranias cheered. "I won!" He was immediately pounced on by friends. "_You _didn't win!" Joel cried. "I don't see how a load of lucky shots and cursed good sister means that _you _win!"

Asa watched with a tiny sad smile. Her brother had changed. _Of course he has he's not ten years old any more, _her mind protested but she knew it was more than that. He had grown up, changed from the slightly solemn little boy to a playful young man. It was his friends that had changed that, she realised. He had always been joking and had often been the idea behind the numerous pranks they had played as children. She could even remember taking great delight in formulating her own pranks and jokes. She could almost hear a faint echo of their laughter even now. It seemed strange that she had been that innocent child once. Though, the start of the dreams and visions, the loss of friends and the solitude of being the youngest princess in the palace had hacked away at her innocence, even before her brother had left. Unknown to Asa it was a strange retention of that innocence that kept her sane, through all dreams and visions.

Aranias however, had left to become a knight instead of staying cooped up in the grounds of the Everton palace all his life. He was less solemn and but had tucked a bit of solemnity somewhere just for when it was needed. Indeed, it was his ability to know what times were for solemnity and when to stop joking that was the real change. The two had grown apart, to quite different ends.

She was jerked from her reverie by Raoul. "Since it seems unfair for this Squire of mine to get the prize perhaps it goes to his sister." All eyes tuned as her head jerked up to quickly shake. "Sure?" he asked. "You don't even know what it is yet."

_Doesn't matter what it is! _Asa thought indignantly. _I shot four times! There were ten rounds before that! _She didn't voice her thoughts aloud though. She never did.

Aranias grinned at his friend. "She won't take anything." he whispered. Liam found himself vaguely wondering why exactly he wanted to know that when it was the kind of thing that immediately became clear.

Asa had finally managed to find words, uncomfortable under people's gazes. "My lord I didn't win though," she replied. "It was only four shots. Give the prize to him." She nodded in the direction of the man who had shot against her in the last round.

Liam and Joel exchanged rueful glances knowing exactly what their friend was about to say. "Aranias—" But he had already started into the group's (and particularly _his_) catchphrase. "Asa, how can you be so wrong! The purpose in life is to win! Didn't you know that?" Men chuckled at the well known phrase that had come out of a few late night card games.

Asa would have smiled at his joking phrase that he had once written in one very long letter, describing Squiring. However, she could already feel herself drifting. The people before her eyes disappeared and she was floating in a mass of colours, all mixed together. It was just at this time she often felt afraid. What if she continued to drift and never came back? But all thought disappeared and all there was were the strange words, and the voice, though calm and commanding, reminiscent of hounds and a huntress mixed with children's sounds and simply peoples' emotions, made her throat hurt.

"Real things are not won in life or war. Remember that in days to come. You do not win in war you simply stop the dying. Life is for living – happiness cannot be won. In approaching battles, you all will know. Winning is just something made up by mortals to ease pain. You can win among mortals, but fate is not beaten, simply made to veer into a different path. You may see the changing of fate but you cannot win."

The voice left her but the drifting did not. There was no world that she could see. With the more powerful, it took longer to return, but Asa began to panic. The difference would usually be only a few seconds not ten. But then, time was different here.

Pain tugged her and things swam into focus. Her brother had seen her wandering and cut her hand. She glared at him, snatching it out of his grip. "Much as I appreciate you calling me from wandering, I'm sure there were other ways than sticking a knife in my hand!" she tried to snap. It came out as a croak. Keladry passed her a water canteen. She gulped a little to sooth her aching throat and handed it back, tugging her hood around her face, trying to ignore the stares and shocked whispers.

Liam knew he was openly staring at her but didn't particularly care. It was downright strange and, though he had seen Irnai the seer girl talk a few times, he usually heard of things she had said – he didn't witness her prophesies. Who was it who had spoken through Asa? The words and voice haunted him as they did every person in the clearing. Even Aranias, who had had the presence of mind to notice his sister's wandering was staring at her in shock. As a child she had never spoken with such power.

Liam was suddenly struck by the picture she made, the strange insight this situation gave. She looked suddenly very vulnerable and young, almost lost, stood slightly away from the people around her, hand hanging limp as the blood dripped to the floor. _She's not so different, _he realised, _she has blood and emotions like us. _The picture she made wasn't of the age of her words but of a young girl, perhaps younger than she really was. A sad young girl. _She knows this reaction. It's nothing new._

He stepped forward, taking a wad of white cloth from his tunic, and picked up her hand, deep blue gift shimmering at his fingertips. She started, glancing down as he began to clean and bandage her hand efficiently. "It's alright," she said quietly. "Doesn't even hurt."

"Could get infected though," Liam replied, equally quietly. He was a strong mage but liked healing most, above the battle, fire and other things favoured by his siblings. "When it's a cut along the vein it takes longer to close and you're more likely to get illness into your blood stream." She nodded slightly, comprehension and gratitude – more at his unaffected manner than anything else, he felt – showing in her eyes. "I'll remember that," she said almost a whisper. Liam smiled.

Keladry glanced at her old Knightmaster. Raoul gave an almost perceptible nod and pulled out his pocket watch to peer through the glass, rubbing it clean of non-existent grease. He straightened. "Fifth bell after dawn," he announced. "Been out here longer than expected, we'd better get going or we'll miss lunch." He could question the girl later. Her words certainly gave much to think about.

Aranias sighed. "And I only meant it as a joke!" As he had known it would, the tension broke and men moved off, making a few laughing comments but mostly avoiding the subject. Soon the horses were being unpicketed and attention was turned away from her as the now off-duty men made their way to the palace.

Liam almost felt Asa sag with relief as the voices grew fainter. _She's that shy? _he wondered, interested. It seemed that despite the bouts of spirit she had shown a few times, the girl didn't like being centre of attention.

Raoul had also decided this and simply told Aranias and Liam to escort her back to the palace, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He and Kel rode back to the palace together, talking and Asa endured another ride on her brother's horse.

"I don't know why you never learned to ride properly." Aranias remarked as they walked slowly back to the stables. Asa gritted her teeth and only refrained from hitting him because she felt that if she took one hand away from its clenched position in her brother's shirt, she might fall off. She settled for muttering curses at him again.

Liam grinned, "We can teach you if you like. It's not bad once you know how." "It's more the moving I mind," she grumbled. "Horses are fine."

_She's scared, _Liam realised. _Probably gets motion sick. _His musings were confirmed when she muttered, "At least it's not a ship…"

When they finally reached the stables, Asa jumped off quickly and fished around in her pocket for some sugar (something Shadow liked, for a reason she had never been sure of.) "Thanks for going slow," she whispered to the horse, before being hustled off by the Mistress, who had somehow seen their return.

The Princes flashed her sympathetic smiles as she was led away. _It's not even halfway through the day yet! _she thought with a silent groan, trying to block the Mistress' reprimanding from her ears. She'd likely heard it all before anyway. A phrase reached her. "It's a ball for your welcome so I hope your listening to my advice…" _Damn. Perhaps not all of it. How pointless is a ball like that anyway?_ She wondered how she would survive the preparations, which unfortunately started that afternoon.

Liam and Aranias spent the afternoon tilting, practicing and calculating _more _supplies. Liam could have died of boredom. Fortunately (or unfortunately) he kept getting distracted. _Why in the black god's realm is she always in my thoughts? _he wondered angrily. However, this didn't stop the image of a slight smile and whispered words from invading his thoughts the whole afternoon.

xxxx

Ok, there it is. I have decided that Aranias is out of character from how he was in early chapters. To clean up any confusion, this is how he is and i may go back and change those chaps a little at some point (in the far future!)

Im having trouble getting these chaps finished - i know where they're going but the endings are v hard 2 write so please bear with me if i don't update v. soon. Hopefully not over 2 weeks though. Reviews would be v helpful. I try to read the stories of my reviewers so i hope that encourages you.  
Button? Please?


	10. Chapter Nine

Hi again! i realise this is incredibly and shamefully late and i apologise profusely. ::Hangs head in shame:: neway, thank-you for the lovely reviews they were encouraging.

Im not incredibly happy with the writing quality of this especially the beginning but i thought id update instead of spending ages changing it. (not sure how anyway...)

i cant find mi story on the net i 4got to bookmark it so i cant answer any reviewers as i dont know what the reviews were! neway here goes

Chapter Nine

The next few days, Aranias and Liam commenced teaching Asa how to horse-ride. Luckily, the mistress had permitted an Everton dress to be worn at the upcoming ball. Asa dreaded just thinking about it. It was after the first few lessons – Asa was thrown by one horse, couldn't get another to take one step and hadn't passed the stage of walking without someone holding the reigns yet – that the Princes decided she needed a horse of her own. 

It had been Liam's idea. The two were becoming slightly closer and Asa almost felt as comfortable being with him as with her brother. It was a nice feeling, she reflected as she wandered away down to the end of murky line of stalls. Aranias and Liam were talking to Stefan and admiring a proud sleek horse, and Asa had gotten bored.

It gradually became darker as she made her way down the row, the horse's heads turning as she passed. She stopped. One stall had no horse in it. Or so it seemed. As she leaned closer, she could see a small horse, almost a pony, at the very back of the stall. He gradually came forward she saw the slightly orangey coat and black mane. She wondered why he was there. It seemed unreal that no-one would have bought a horse so fine. Asa stepped closer and saw the reason with a quiet gasp.

Scars criss-crossed the horse's flanks, leaving a pattern of harsh white and purple lines. _Can't the Wildmage do anything about it? s_he wondered indignantly, carefully undoing the bolt on the stable door. The horse started towards her angrily and she caught a trace of wildness in his deep brown eyes. She blinked. For a moment they had almost seemed transparent. She shook her head a little, advancing with small calm steps. His eyes seemed to hold hers, capturing her with that strange quality.

Stepping up to him, she cautiously raised a hand to rub the coal black mark between his eyes, wondering what his name was. _This is my horse, _she decided. _What else is he useful for? _She could remember the horses come back from accidents and war in Everton. The shots rang through her head even now.

Finally giving into temptation and confident in a sort of wary trust established, she reached down to run fingertips along the rough scars. The blow hit her in a sudden rush of pain and she collapsed on the straw, sweating with pain and silently cursing. Her sides felt on fire, her nose filled with the stench of death, head pounding.

The horse stamped and whinnied, lipping her with a soft muzzle. Liam leaned over the swinging stable door with Stefan and Aranias at his shoulders, having finished their discussion. Asa got up with a grimace, determined not to show any pain. _Great. I embarrass myself as usual. _"I guess I fell," she mumbled, stumbling a little.

"Thas a mean horse that'un," Stefan remarked, in his calm way. "Bin up in Scanra n back n no-one really knows where. Found 'im wanderin through the forest up in the North all chewed up like. Thas two year ago now, bit afta the Scanra war." _So that explains the scars. _

"What'll happen to him?" Aranias asked curious. "Not well enough for tha plough so he'll probably go where they all go in t'end." Stefan replied. The end of his sentence was left hanging in the air, no-one wanting to voice the unspoken fate.

"What's his name?" Asa asked. "Fire Child," he answered. "I choose him then," she insisted, ignoring the pain threading through her side. All protests were brushed away. She'd decided and that was that. Liam admired her insistence, though he wondered exactly what she found quite so special about a mean old horse. _Female pity, _he decided. _Not a bad thing I suppose, just inconvenient at times. _It was something Raoul sometimes said.

That reminded him. They were late to jousting lessons. Aranias had obviously realised as well and the two made their excuses, escorting Asa out. With one last glance at the strange horse she followed them keeping her back straight, determined not to show any weakness. Only once outside and alone did she open the laces at the side of her dress. Across her stomach were ugly bruises and cuts. Before her eyes they changed colour, faded and slowly began to disappear. She shook her head briefly trying to clear her head. As they faded the gashes looked suspiciously like the scars that marred the horse's flank.

Xxx

Liam was bored once again but for an entirely different reason. The ballroom was filled with noblemen, frilled ladies and sweaty pages. It seemed frills were fashionable although he had no idea why. It made people look like wrapped midwinter gifts in his opinion. Asa was sitting calmly on his right and he wondered if she was bored. His brother's wife had been bored by this and the two would have hardly spoken had it not been for Keladry's intervention.

But Asa and himself had spoken. Quite a lot in fact. After her choosing the awful horse, they had taught her the following mornings. Surprisingly the Fire Child, or what ever it was called, hadn't thrown her and Liam had been surprised by his own relief at this. But conversations were reserved. Little was said in them and mainly on his part.

He sneaked a glance at his betrothed. She was sitting demurely, no trace of emotion on her face. He knew she wasn't like his Knightmistress though. Negative emotions such as boredom or fear could be hidden – at other times, away from rooms such as this, emotions would flit, unbidden, across her face like wildfire. He had dreaded the walk down the stairway, yet she had seemed quite calm. Although, he remembered, her gripped on his arm _had _been suspiciously tight.

Lachran appeared at his elbow, having returned recently for the ball. "Having fun?" he whispered with an almost infectious grin. Almost. Liam scowled, "Take a guess." Well I have some news I'm sure you'll welcome then," Lachran replied, the glint in his eyes suggesting otherwise. Liam studied him suspiciously. "What?" he asked finally. "You two have to dance!"

Asa's head snapped round, horror covering her features for a second before painfully smoothing over. Remembering she shouldn't be listening to their conversation she flushed slightly. Thankfully, Liam didn't notice although he didn't miss the earlier expression and was glad someone agreed with him. He turned to his friend with a quiet groan. "Why? No-one ever mentioned _that_!"

_Too right they didn't, _Asa grumbled silently. _No matter that they don't know how painfully awful my dancing is!_

Unknown to her Liam was thinking somewhere along the same lines. "Who asked?" "Your parents," Lachran answered with a grimace. "People were wondering why you two won't talk. Had an argument or something?"

Realising he was addressing her Asa frowned. "What would we argue about?" _And how is it possible to argue if we never talk? _she added silently. Taking that as a no, Lachran simply looked expectantly at the two as the orchestra began a waltz. _Thank the mother. The only dance I know, _Asa thought relieved. _Although knowing isn't quite the same as being able to dance it. Oh help._

Liam glanced at her again. Her Everton dress – no frills whatsoever of which he was glad – fell almost vertically to the floor as she stood up, her face less hidden than usual by the thin veil like head piece the edge of which attached to her little finger. She was pretty, he realised. Less conventionally pretty than the other ladies, a near absence of face-paints seemed more natural. He wondered at that refusal, before catching her crystalline eyes.

They moved slowly onto the dance floor without a word spoken, both too nervous for anything other than concentrating on the steps. Asa was desperately trying not to lose the rhythm which was faster than the stately almost walking pace Everton dances. Her hand clasped loosely in his was sweaty and she wished it was over.

Liam was thinking similar thoughts and neither noticed the eyes of Raoul, Kel and Neal on them. "This is worse than Shinko and Roald." Kel muttered. "They seemed almost relaxed out at training," Raoul remarked. "And I know he's teaching her to ride." Kel let a look of contemplation onto her face. "Perhaps that's the answer. The same scheme we used for Shinko may work, but I doubt it. Get her to come along to training each day. She seemed interested. Both of them are far to reserved just to start talking straight away."

Neal grinned suddenly. "Who's talking about reserved? You and Dom didn't get your act together for years!" Kel refrained from rolling her eyes. "That's not the topic under discussion. And besides we weren't betrothed." Raoul quickly broke up the quarrel. "There's one problem with that. We leave to tour the Northern areas in less than a month." "Bring her with you!" Neal exclaimed triumphantly.

They both turned to look at him and spoke in unison. "What?" "What's what?" Dom asked joining them. "He says bring the Princess on the Northern tour." Raoul replied disbelievingly.

Dom turned to look at the dancing couple. "Good idea," he said.

Xxx

The next week, the days were pretty similar for Asa. Not that she minded. It seemed Neal's idea had been passed through the monarchs and had been announced as fine with some precautions. It was also not called 'Neal's idea to match-make the Prince and Princess'. Instead it was more tactfully announced as 'showing the Princess her new country'. Neither Liam nor Asa caught on to its motives.

Her days took a pattern. Horse-riding, joining the Own for training and being taught the glaive by Kel who she was still thoroughly in awe of. Some time with the Mistress followed that and then joining Liam and Aranias in their evening lessons, during which she tended to try and practice grammar instead of working out mathematical problems – something she detested and found utterly impossible. These days were punctuated by the Dream which came almost every other day, a few random visions and prophecies which seemed to have increased since arriving in Tortall, and a meeting with Numair.

Asa had always been mistrustful of mages. They tended to examine her for a time, ask awkward questions and then finally, pronounce her as mad. It was not a pleasant experience. Her brother and perhaps Liam were the only exceptions. However, she had never met one quite like Numair.

To start with he towered over her small, petite form. Then, he was neat to the point of perfection – but his workroom and desk were like a dumping ground. She stepped gingerly over piles of parchment to reach the chair politely pulled out for her, letting no sign of trepidation grace her features.

There was an awkward silence, before she was offered water which she accepted. While he poured two glasses she took the chance to look around and surreptitiously sneak glances at him. He looked similar to what she could vaguely remember about him from that night, but a bit neater. The Wild-mage had been with him then. Distractedly she wondered exactly what was going on with those two. He finally passed her a glass and sat down opposite her, long legs folded.

"I don't want to cause any discomfort but would it be possible to ask you a few questions about your visions and dreams? It all seems very interesting." His eyes were sparkling, almost like a child who found something fascinating. _Wow, for a mage he's polite! _Asa thought amazedly. _Oops I have to answer… _"That's fine I'll try to answer as well as I can." _Well if he can be polite so can I._

"Right. You dream like that often?"

"Often enough. It's got worse and more frequent since I was little and after Aranias left." Numair nodded. "You lived quite solitarily after that?" "I'm sorry, solitarily?" _What on earth is he on about? Damn mages and their fancy words._

"Oh, alone." At her nod, he continued. "You have no gift?" She shook her head. "None at all? No sight?" "No, but I have been tested many times. My siblings all have the gift." He frowned reflectively. "How strange. Most seers have the sight. I wonder…" He trailed off lost in contemplation.

_Great, he finds me fascinating. How nice. _However, she couldn't help but like the strange mage. _At least he's not as bad as some. Maybe this won't go so bad. _

"Tell me about the dream we walked in on." _Oh well. Spoke too soon. _"I can't really remember much of it." At his expectant face she sighed quietly and continued. "It involves some lots of emotions and sounds – people I think. And it all crowds in or something and there's horrible pain. I think. But then I guess I loose my mind of something because I can't think or understand anything. And it stays when I wake up."

_Oh no. Loosing your mind is the same as going mad. _Numair, however, didn't seem to notice this. "And you have no idea where this comes from?" At her shrug, he nodded. "I think you are a seer of the old magic, not the sight. It is quite usual for these gifts to increase when alone or perhaps…" he trailed off, before continuing after a moment. "Are your visions centred in a place? More clear when showing a place or more often?"

Asa frowned. _Tortall is often clearer. But they seldom make sense… _However, she wasn't about to say anything. "Not really, that I have noticed."

Numair nodded, before standing. "I will do a little research, but old magic is highly unpredictable. You must simply try to decipher anything you see. Perhaps note it down. It may be useful." After stating that she could come to him for any help – Asa almost couldn't stop and incredulous snort at this – the mage held open the door and she walked out.

_Well at least he didn't pronounce me as mad. It's a start… _She smiled suddenly, contemplating the journey to the North ahead. _No chance of boredom there. _She wandered off to find Liam, having no idea of exactly why.

xxx

ok, so there it is. A little hint at romance, but its going slow. hopefully the trip in the next chap, someone suggested it and it was in mi plotline so well done 4 readin mi mind!

hope u enjoyed it please tell me what you think. ill try to be a bit more puntual with the next update, but i may be starting a lily/james fic (harry potter) so it may take a while. (although i intend to start lots of things and they never get posted so...)

have a gd xmas!


	11. Chapter Ten

Hello again! First of all I AM SO SORRY 4 BEIN SO SLOW. pelase 4give me i dont have any excuses only disatisfaction with the chappie and tiredness.

ok so now thats done id like 2 sai many thanx 2 reviewers. i think i answered all reviews with emails where i could please leave an address if u havent got a user account.

Im not amazingly pleased with this chappie although. I think its spectrallady who gave me some of this idea so big thanx 2 her. This is a filler chapter, im basically editing the next so it should b up some time soonish.

xxx

Chapter Ten

The leaves rustled almost in time to the men's chatter. Asa stared around her in wonderment, hands gripping the reigns tightly. Fire Child plodded onwards whether she did anything or not, which was a great relief since she had no idea what she would do if he stopped or moved a different way. She was further from her residence than she had ever been, but they were nearing the coast and her homeland at each step.

The birds above were familiar and she almost smiled at their dowdy colours. They had always been her favourite birds – ugly to look at yet with beautiful songs. She fixed her eyes on the dirt track ahead of her. They were almost nine days ride from Corus; it was nearing late afternoon. The nights before had been interesting to say the least – sleeping in a tent was a new experience – but she wouldn't hesitate to repeat it. _Well that's good since it's impossible not to tonight! _she thought quirking a corner of her mouth at her folly. She had known about all this before coming so berated herself when she became too awed by the landscape or things that they did. Unfortunately, being told about things and experiencing them were very different things and she caught herself staring far too often.

It seemed that Liam also noticed her amazement because he was explaining things at almost every turn. Grateful for his help, she didn't question it trying instead to think of a way of repaying him. So far she had come up with no suitable ideas.

The call to stop and make camp rose up and slowly she dismounted slightly less sore than she had been during the first few days of riding. The outfit she had brought from Everton had been duplicated quite a few times in different colours – although as they had been made by the Queen's seamstress, Lalasa, they were of considerably better quality than the one roughly by Asa herself. Soft leggings covered her legs coupled with a tunic that reached her knees. Someone had found shirts that fit her in the Page stores although the sleeves came over her hands. She wondered just how big a page was meant to be. Over all this she wore her long cloak and hood. Asa didn't miss dresses.

While the tents were set up, she found Kel and they had their usual practice with the glaive. She had become quite friendly with the Lady Knight having slowly got over her awe of her. Kel was practical and didn't seem to judge people and stayed open to almost all suggestions or comments made by people – she was incredibly fair. The two shared a latrine and a tent which Asa found slightly uncomfortable although her qualms had been dimmed a little. Luckily there were no dreams, only a few seemingly unimportant and almost unnoticeable things foretold which people were beginning to ignore. She was glad of it, as it lessened attention on her.

Finally, out of breath and bruised, Asa followed Kel to the edge of the camp and they set up the tent. Unfortunately it was now very windy and the two began to regret their decision to practise before the light went. Kel smiled wryly. "Neal always said I never made things easy for myself!" Asa turned a little so she could see the older woman while still clinging to the tent ropes with all her might.

"Seems we both have to be mad to be the things we are!" Kel laughed at this, struggling with her own set of ropes. "Shame neither of us are mages – it'll be cold without a fire." Seeing Asa's baffled look she explained, "With wind like this we can't make a fire in case it spreads. This is a permanent base camp for a few weeks though so the fire should be sorted tomorrow." Asa nodded thankfully. Cold when it was dark was something associated with bad dreams and she disliked it with a passion.

When the tent was finally set up the two wandered off in search of food. The mess tent had already been set up and it seemed a mage fire had been used to cook the food. Asa sipped her soup with cold hands and grumbled silently that it was this cold in spring. Luke, Joel's cousin, had no misgivings about voicing his discomforts and he and Aranias started a friendly competition over who was worse off.

When Aranias proclaimed that his brain was so frozen he was surprised he could still think, Luke retorted that no-one would notice and that if his fingers dropped off people would miss them more – at least they did something useful! Asa felt the beginnings of a smile crease her numb face, Luke did have a point. Aranias turned to his sister for support she told him so. He glared, while everyone laughed. Drawing himself up, he stared haughtily at her.

"As a younger sibling you should treat me with respect! And that goes to the rest of you too!"

"Younger in years, older in sense," Asa retorted, surprising herself. Luke smiled, nudging Liam. "Ah but no-one can top Ara in common sense, it unheard of." Liam struggled not to snort at the nickname. Joel did so openly, laughing at Aranias' outrage.

Finally they cleaned plates and headed through the wind outside, waving goodnights. Entering the tents she found Kel already there, cross legged on her bed-roll, reading a letter. Looking up as Asa crawled through the opening, trying to let the least amount of wind in she grinned. "Cold?" Asa surprised herself by rolling her eyes something she usually refrained from doing in the presence of people she didn't know very well.

_You do know her though, _her mind whispered, _you've spent the last week travelling with her and almost two before that training together. _Usually a few weeks, especially with an adult, was no time at all but there was something about Kel that put her at ease. For that matter, she had known the Prince barely any longer and found herself showing more emotion with him than she meant to. It was something to do with Tortallans, she decided finally. It seemed they were far easier to talk to than people in her Homeland.

She hadn't realised she had glanced at the letter curiously but Kel had and answered, smiling a little ruefully. "This is what comes of being a Lady Knight riding with a separate section of the Own than the one your husband is commanding. Letters can be the only correspondence for months, sometimes."

Asa stared at her, suddenly realising that being a Lady Knight had its drawbacks. Instead of voicing this she replied, "Aranias said in one of his letters that the own weren't allowed to marry. How…?" Kel nodded. "That was true a few years ago but after Raoul's marriage to Commander Buri it was decided that if the commander was allowed to then why not his troops? It still forbids anyone who isn't an officer to marry. It was partly Raoul's idea I think – he always was fair and at the time him and my friends were trying to set me up with Dom. I suppose I should be grateful but I think you should be glad your best friend isn't Neal and isn't trying to match-make you!" It was true to the extent that Neal wasn't the young princess's _best friend_ and matchmaking her.

Asa looked at her hands, busying herself with making sure the lantern didn't overturn and set them on fire as they slept. "I don't have a best friend," she whispered, face turned away. A sudden glimmer of her old spirit came back undermined with something else. "And besides – I'm already match-made!"

Kel smiled at this, though she hadn't missed the conflicting emotions undermining it.

"No best friend? How can you be so sure?" Asa looked up again, and spoke frankly. "Never had one in Everton except when I was a small child and children tried to get in favour with the monarchy. And besides, prophesying and rumours scared them all away. It was easier in the end to stay alone – not that there were any other options." She forced herself to lighten her tone and smile. "At least I had no-one to leave behind."

Kel studied her for a second, suddenly realising that this magic that gripped the girl didn't give a wish for solitude but forced it upon her. She had seen her once, hood thrown back and eyes sparkling, and had known that she used a hood and air of distance to hide her emotions just as Kel used her mask. However, Kel had found friendship and lost hers – this girl, almost a child still, had spent her life alone, lacking not only the friends but some of the skills of friendship.

"Is Everton very different from here?" Asa frowned. "Maybe. It's more formal and there's no concept of women fighting like they do here." She shrugged. "Less variety of cultures – foreigners are very rare. Here's more interesting." _Well duh. Nicer people for a start! _

"You know, before Alanna the Lioness there had been centuries since the last Lady Knight, they were more like stuff of legend for us. Of course there were the Shang – but they're always a completely different class of people from the rest of us. If Alanna hadn't become a Knight we wouldn't have the Riders and I wouldn't be here. There are still people who object so really it's no time at all since women were only ornaments. You can be whoever you like within reason. What you do doesn't change who you are."

Seeing the younger girl begin to contemplate she smiled at her. "Think on it. Not everyone can be your friend – but not everyone can be your enemy either. Sweet dreams." Asa huddled further into her bedroll, shivering. _What if who you are includes something you can't change? What do you do then?_

_ xxx_

ok so as i said thats a filler the next should b up a lot quicker than this one!

plase read nd review it reminds me 2 update and i love 2 know wot u think.

Thanx!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Firstly huge apologies 4 the w8 - i dont reeli lie some of this so kept trying to edit...

Does anyone prefer the new summary? someone commented the old ones annoyingness which i kinda agreed with. so i think da new one is better...

Many huge thanx to reviewers it was reeli encouraging. so anyway on with the chapter...

Chapter Eleven

_Asa was dreaming. They followed the tracks someone had found, Spidren tracks. A gully and a cave beneath the cliff. A careful descent – she was kept well behind the soldiers. Liam, Aranias – where were they? She searched the blurred figures but could recognise only Joel. He stood out from the crowd clearly, with sharp edges instead of being shadowed and recognisable. Every figure formed a ring around the cave, those at the back looking out, ready to sound alarm. _

_Some fighting behind her but her eyes were fixed on Joel. He and a few others were walking across, clambering onto rocks at the edge of the gully. A ragged wall beside them, dimly heard screams behind her. Soldiers – Joel among them – climbing higher they readied, preparing to shoot the Spidren from a better vantage point. Inhuman clicking filling her ears, Asa could only watch in horror, unable to make a sound, as a huge creature, half Spidren half man, emerged from what had previously looked like a bump in the rock face. _

_None of the men paid it any attention as still they prepared to shoot and only turned when the Spidren cleaved its axe across Joel's stomach, a sharp pincer jabbing through his throat. Asa dimly heard someone screaming as the body broke further on the rocks below and with distant surprise realised that it must be herself._

She sat up sharply to find Kel had a hand on her shoulder and was looking concernedly into her face. "Are you alright?" she asked gently and her question was echoed by Liam outside of the tent. Asa nodded weakly, pushing sweat soaked hair out of her eyes with a shaking hand, desperately trying to remember the details of her dream. But it danced out of her grip elusively and all she could feel was a sense of dread. "What was it?" Kel asked, concerned, but Asa could only shrug hopelessly.

They scouted that morning for practise and Liam's friends taught Asa. She wasn't surprised to find that she wasn't all that good at it. They would show her tracks – recognisable ones – but she had no idea what they represented. The one thing that pleased her to see was the wolf tracks. Shadow was perhaps nearby. She hadn't seen the wolf since they had set up camp a week ago and was missing her only friend of the past seven years. However much she told herself he was safe she couldn't shake off the worry that there were far more hunters in Tortall than in Everton.

Soon, however, she had more to think about as a Spidren lair was found by another group. Dread from earlier that morning settled back on her shoulders with renewed weight. Somehow, however much she tried to convince herself there didn't seem to be much chance of a positive outcome.

Xxx

After some scouts had been sent out, Asa was given a long spear with the end hacked off and informed that she could use it like a glaive if the need arose. She gripped it with sweaty fingers and followed Liam down a steep path into the gully, dread increasing at each step.

When she tentatively mentioned it to him, and asked if they know where all the Spidren were he had replied that, no they didn't and had taken her qualms as nerves. After all, Asa reasoned, he was probably right. She _had _never been in any fight like this before – or even seen a Spidren. She forced herself to stop shaking and pushed her dread to the back of her mind.

The men formed up into a ring around the cave and suddenly all the figures blurred and one stood out clearly. Joel.

She shuddered. "Something's wrong," she whispered, gripping her weapon tighter. As the fight started behind her back she kept her eyes fixed on Joel as he and three other archers climbed the rocks at the edge of the gullyto get a vantage point to shoot. They started to crouch beside a bump in the rocks, readying crossbows, and an inhuman clicking filled her ears.

Asa's dream came back to her in a flash. "No!" she cried. It came out as a whisper. "No!" she screamed finally getting her voice to work, spear dropping with a clatter as she ran forwards. "A second lair! Behind the rock! Joel!" She was too late. The Spidren appeared, axe in hand, as the four men were just turning.

Perhaps not too late? Joel jumped to the side as the axe swung around balancing precariously on the edge of the ledge as he aimed and shot desperately at the creature. It pierced the human chest as his friends hacked at the spinet, ignoring its malicious squeals. Asa almost sighed with relief before screaming sharply as he tumbled onto the rocks below.

Liam had also watched his friend's plight along with Luke and ran forward to offer his healing skills as Joel was lifted away. Asa stood in shock, unable to comprehend what had happened. She followed the group out of the gully leaving the other half of the men to clear up the mess left from the battle.

There had been a few casualties but it seemed Joel was the worst injured. He was hurried into the healers' tents and Liam followed. Everyone else waited outside, Luke pacing back and forth by the entrance. Asa leant against a large oak tree trembling. If only she had remembered sooner. Now…

After what seemed like hours, Liam emerged. At their questioning looks he announced heavily, "A broken arm, cracked ribs, a punctured lung and severe concussion. Depending on whether there's bleeding in the head it's about a 40 chance he'll live."

A distressed murmur rose up and Luke slumped a little before straightening, face shadowed by angry grief. Asa didn't notice him until he stepped right in front of her and his legs became visible from under her hood. "How did you know there was a second lair?"

It took almost a minute for his words to sink into Asa's guilt filled, exhausted brain and his voice again demanding, "How?" forced her to raise her head. "A dream," she finally whispered, knowing her voice shook as she struggled not to cry.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Luke snapped. "If you had he wouldn't be dying." He looked almost on the verge of tears himself but his hopeless anger seemed to hold them back. Asa turned her face away, hood falling again and whispered hopelessly, "I couldn't remember it upon waking."

Even to her own ears it sounded ridiculous. Luke seemed to explode, "Well you should have! What's the point of being a Seer if you forget it before people can be saved? It's useless!"

"Now really I don't think that's quite fair," Raoul's calm voice cut in smoothly. The beginnings of an argument between the distraught man and his commander were cut short by a clear voice.

"But it is fair." Asa had straightened and now radiated a sort of presence. Starring at them with crystalline eyes that seemed to go on for ever she continued, "He's right. I should have remembered earlier. I dreamt that the Spidren killed him. Makes little difference now." She turned, disappearing through the trees and collapsed by the stream. Drawing her knees into her body she rested her head on them, shaking with guilt and struggling desperately not to cry.

Xxx

This was where Liam found her a few minutes later having left the camp to follow her alone as Aranias had stayed with the Kel's group in the gully. Quietly he sat down beside her, watching her. She gave no sign she knew he was there and they sat in silence for a while the only sound being the stream water flowing around her hand. Finally Liam said quietly, "I'm sorry." She turned her head a little before replying, "What for?" "I should have listened. Told Raoul what you said." Asa uncurled a little hood falling back as she looked at him, lips curving into a humourless smile.

"Told him what? That I felt dread? I'd had a dream I couldn't remember?" Her lips wobbled a little, a single tear beginning to thread its way through the dirt on her face. "Face it Liam, I failed as a Seer and always have. If I remembered them all and understood them then maybe I'd be worthwhile. But today just enforces that I'm not." She turned to stare moodily at the trickling stream.

Liam grabbed on of her shoulders, making her twist to face him and was horrified by at the hopelessness that turned her crystalline eyes into dark bottomless pools. "You can't really believe that," he said urgently. "What about when it _has_ saved people? You said the Spidren actually killed Joel in the dream; at least he had some chance of life now! And things can be understood in time! Think of the prophecies that sit around for centuries before being really important! You're more that worthwhile – most people don't have the gift of seeing even a glimpse of the future!"

He brushed away her tears with a gentle hand. "You have to believe me Asa. You have to." Looking up into his honest face, Asa gave a tiny weak smile turning away to hide the tears that were falling even more freely.

Awkwardly, Liam wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she hesitated slightly before burying her head in his chest. Tears leaked through his shirt but he didn't seem to mind, only tightened his arms around her, breath moving her hair with soft regularity, a sharp contrast to her own uneven crying. They sat like that as dusk fell, each thinking private thoughts, guilts relieved by the other.

xxx

So... Thanx 4 reading. I should update at some point... please reveiw nd say wot u think.

Incidently, does anyone read the 'Roman Mysteries' books? My twin sister has recently started a fanfic of that but there is no catorgory for it on fanfic and i dont think many peeps look at 'misc' stories so... theres a link 2 her profile in my profile and there should be a link to ther sotry at some point in the next few days.

As for my other story i should be updating it within the next two weeks (hopefully less..).

Please review and leave any comments or advice. (Leave an email so i cn reply) Thanx.

Warrior of Tortall


End file.
